


I'm a Sleepy Little Owl

by Knight_Of_Breath



Series: I Will Be Haunted By My Actions Forever, Hoot Hoot [2]
Category: The Owl House (Cartoon)
Genre: Author knows nothing about medical shit, Background Relationships, Bisexual Disaster Luz Noceda, Blight's A+ Parenting, Cuddling & Snuggling, Disaster Gays, F/F, Fluff, Good parents Camila Noceda and Eda Clawthorne, Hurt/Comfort, I'm sorry this took so long, Ice Skating, Lilith is trying, Minor Character Death, Sequel, Slight Violence, This was 69 pages long, Useless Lesbian Amity Blight, no beta we die like hua cheng, non-canon compliant, probably not canon compiant, those two tags are unrealted
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-17
Updated: 2021-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-25 15:55:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 26,471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30091536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Knight_Of_Breath/pseuds/Knight_Of_Breath
Summary: After Luz suffering though two weeks back in the human world, it's time for Camila to try her hand at living in the Boiling Isles. Can she do it?This is a sequel. Please read the first one to understand what is happening here.
Relationships: Amity Blight & Edric Blight & Emira Blight & Luz Noceda, Amity Blight & Lilith Clawthorne, Amity Blight/Luz Noceda, Camila Noceda & Everyone, Camila Noceda & Luz Noceda, Camila Noceda & Luz Noceda & Amity Blight & Edric Blight & Emira Blight, Duolingo Owl (Anthropomorphic)/Hooty (The Owl House), Eda Clawthorne & Luz Noceda, Eda Clawthorne/Camila Noceda, Edric Blight/Jerbo, Emira Blight/Viney, Luz Noceda & Willow Park & Gus Porter
Series: I Will Be Haunted By My Actions Forever, Hoot Hoot [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2024840
Comments: 52
Kudos: 138





	I'm a Sleepy Little Owl

**Author's Note:**

> This took so longggg! I'm so sorry!!!!!! But it's here now! I hope you all enjoy it!

Camila is beginning to regret agreeing to this. At first, she thought Luz was going a little insane. Once she came back home after going missing, claiming that she went to a magical world. It’s more than a little hard to believe, but one look at the witch riding down on her owl staff and she knew it was true. 

Then came the damn compromise. It seemed simple enough, two weeks here, two weeks there. But the first two weeks didn’t turn out very well. It hurts. To find out that her daughter has been suffering for so long, and Luz just never told her. 

Camilia wants the best for her daughter. And the best way to do that is to make sure this place is safe enough for her. It’s all that she can do. 

Luz is running around excitedly, as Camila and Eda sit on the couch. The small….demon thing? Whose name she can’t remember, hops up onto Eda’s lap and lays down. Then her little friend with the green hair, Amity? She thinks? Is sitting on the floor in front of Eda, just… gazing fondly at Luz. Briefly, she wonders if Luz knows that Amity is absolutely smitten with her. 

Luz clears her throat, drawing everyone’s attention. She is wearing a blue cape that looks hand knitted. 

“It is said that humans can’t do magic.” Luz starts, dramatically narrowing her eyes. Camila has to hold back a snort at her antics. “But that was before, me!” 

She throws the hood down, spreading her arms wide, while holding pieces of paper. “Luz Noceda. Human, witch, and fanfiction author.” 

Luz then spreads the papers out on the floor. There are strange symbols on them as well. Camila spares a quick glance to Eda, who looks so amused, yet so fond. 

Luz taps on one of the symbols, and Camila cannot believe her eyes. The paper crumples up, before transforming into a ball of light. Luz gently brings the ball over and sets it in her hands. Camila cups her hands. She looks up at Luz, who giggles softly, probably at her expression. 

Luz then goes through all of her other papers, one lighting on fire, the other turning into ice, and the last one, growing a beautiful flower. The light in her hand disappears, but Luz takes the flower, and hands it to Amity. The girls' faces both turn bright red as they make eye contact before looking away quickly. 

Camila smirks softly at the two. Then Luz stands up straight. “So, Mami, what did you think?” 

“Your magic is wonderful, mija.” She says, and Luz’s face immediately splits into a large grin. 

“She taught all of that to herself, you know.” Eda says suddenly, making Camila look up at her. “We all thought that humans couldn’t do magic. But she found a way.” 

Camila smiles at Eda. “She is a very smart and determined girl.” She says, watching as Luz blushes and looks down at her feet, like she does when she’s embarrassed. 

“Aww, you guys..” Luz says, smiling. 

Eda grins. "Alright, why don't you two go play or whatever. I'll show your mom around the house." 

Luz looks from Amity to Eda to Camila. It's obvious she wants to spend time with Amity. "Go on, Mija. I'll still be here when you're done." 

It only takes a moment for Luz to come to a decision. Her and Amity rush upstairs, and Eda chuckles at them. "Ah, young love.” 

Camila nods. “Don’t you miss it when love was that simple?” 

Eda shrugs, standing. "Who says it can't still be." She sends Camila a quick wink, making a blush light up her face. "Anyways, come on, we have to go stop King from spying on them. And maybe do a little spying ourselves."

Camila blinks in shock. Spying? She still follows Eda as she walks up to Luz's room. And there's King, pressing his little ear to the door, even though the door is cracked. 

The two girls are talking, and curiosity wins out. Eda sends her a smirk and Camila glares playfully in response. 

"How-how long have you had a crush on me?!" Luz ask-yells, obviously shocked. 

Amity pauses for a moment. "If… if I'm being really honest. Since you helped save Edric and Emera from the Slitherbeast at the Knee." 

"I am an oblivious idiot." Luz says through her hands. "Wait. If you had a crush on me then, then at grom….. You thought I'd reject you?!"

She doesn't know what Grom is, but it sounds like prom date drama. 

"I-uh, yeah. I never had the courage to actually ask you…" Luz begins to laugh softly. "W-what?" Amity sounds a little afraid of the laughter. As if Luz could mock anyone.

"Sorry, sorry! It's just-we could have been kissing since Grom?!" Luz says, falling into hysterics. 

"We can always make up for lost time." Amity says quietly. There's a beat of silence and Eda covers up her mouth to not bust out laughing. 

"¿Qué?" (What?) Comes Luz's oh so eloquent reply. She can feel Luz processing the comment. Camila has to bite her tongue. It's all she can do to not laugh. These awkward kids. 

"If you want! Or not! I'm sorry! I was just-" Amity begins, obviously ready to talk until Luz forgot about her initial statement.

"It's okay! I just-wasn't expecting that. We can. I'd.. I'd like that." Luz says. 

That's Camila's cue to leave. She doesn't need to see her daughter kiss someone. She drags Eda and King along. Only, she doesn't know the layout of the house. 

The three make it into a separate room. There's a giant nest in the corner. Eda grins cheekily. "Wanted to get into my room that badly, huh?" 

Camila groans and shoves Eda a bit. What is with Eda and play flirting? Eda laughs. Then Camila realizes something. "Is this… your bed?" She says, pointing to the large nest. 

Eda nods proudly. "Made it myself. Owls are kinda my thing, if you can't tell." 

"I had a sinking suspicion." She says with a grin. She doesn't know why it's so easy to banter with Eda. It just flows. It's nice. Different from all of her other friends. 

"So, are you going to actually show me around? Or are you just going to keep gazing into my eyes?" Camila says with a teasing glint in her eyes. Eda looks up, slightly flustered. She relaxes once she sees the cheesy grin on Camila's face.

"Well, as much as I enjoy your eyes, I suppose I can give you a tour." 

And then she did. Eda showed her around. Starting with the closet filled with traffic cones and bath robes, and ending with the strange door engraving in the front door. 

"This is Hooty, my home security system." That confuses her. It's a statue, right? 

"Hi, Luz's mom! Hoot hoot!" Camila jumps, anxiety filling her body suddenly. 

"¡Hijo de la chingada!" (Son of a Bitch!) It hasn't talked before. Why is it talking now?! She breathes heavily as Eda laughs and Luz sticks her head out the window. 

"Mami?!" Camila has her hands on her knees and is breathing in and out. 

"I'm okay, mija. That, uh, Hooty, just surprised me." She explains. Tensing as the bird thing elongates into a bird tube and gets up close to her ear. 

"I have many more surprises hoot hoot!" She shivers, uncomfortable with the owl tube. 

"Hooty! Stop scaring my mom!" Luz yells and Hooty recoils. 

"I'm just trying to say hi!! Geez! Hoot!" He says retreating to the door. Eda is still cackling on the floor. 

"Búho de culo extraño." (You freaky ass owl) She mutters to herself, checking the time on her phone. It's later than she thought it was. And the girls have school tomorrow. 

Eda seems to notice too. The two head back inside, Camila staying close to Eda. She really dislikes that owl tube. The two head into the kitchen to make dinner. 

Camila already knows she'll need to go grocery shopping soon. How did Luz survive on this mess? 

Putting that aside, she knows that she can throw something together. It doesn't take long for her to make… something edible? It tastes good. But she has no idea what most of these ingredients are. 

She goes upstairs and knocks on Luz's door before opening it. "Girls, dinner's ready." 

The two are both blushing hard. They walk past her. Amity going first. Camila grins teasingly as Luz walks past. 

"Mami, por favor" (mom, please) She whines at Camila, who grins wider. 

"Go get your food, Mija." 

Everyone eats, then Amity needs to go home. She looks reluctant. Huh. She'll need to investigate more later. 

After dinner, Camila attempts to find a place to sleep. She'll need to bring the air mattresses as well. They need better sleep arrangements but she can take the couch for tonight. 

She bids Luz and Eda goodnight, sending Luz to bed with a kiss on the forehead. Then she tries to get comfortable on the couch. 

It takes a few minutes for her to finally fall asleep. 

~~~~~~~~~~~

Camila is woken up Monday morning to Luz rushing downstairs. She sits up groggily, making eye contact with Luz, who pauses, looking guilty. 

"Ah, lo siento, mami. I didn't mean to wake you." (I'm sorry mom) Luz says, playing with her little capelet. 

Camila smiles gently, standing. “That’s alright, Mija. I was planning on visiting your school anyway.” As she stands she takes in the whole of Luz’s outfit. Each of her sleeves and pant legs are a different color. They are green, purple, red and blue. The rest of the outfit are varying shades of gray. 

Luz pauses, seeming nervous. “Why... why would you want to do that?” 

Camila cocks her head to the side in confusion. “I want to see what your school is like, Mija. Make sure it’s safe.” 

Luz seems to want to argue, but she just closes her mouth and nods. Camila smiles at her, “You don’t think I’ll embarrass you, do you?” 

Luz shakes her head quickly. “Of course not, mami! I just-” 

Eda comes down the stairs. “Alright you two, are you ready?” 

“You’re giving me a ride today?” Luz asks, and Eda nods. 

“Of course. I have to take your mom there. And back.” Eda notices Luz’s mortification and grins softly, trying to comfort her. “Aw, don’t worry, kid. I already talked with Bump and have everything sorted out.” 

It seems to work, Luz relaxes a bit and smiles hesitantly at the two. “Then we better get going. Ms. Jenkenmyer will kill me if I show up to class late.” 

Eda laughs at something that Camila can’t quite understand, but she grabs her staff and flies the two to the school. 

Camila has to steel her nerves and ignore the fear settling at the pit of her stomach. She has always been afraid of heights, but this is for Luz, so she has to do it. She stares at Luz’s hair the entire time.

Once they land, Luz hops off the staff and tries to make a run for it. But Camila plants a kiss on her forehead before she can get away. “Have a good day at magic school, Mija.” 

Luz smiles brightly. “Thanks Mami, I will.” Then she’s running to join her friends. Camila smiles at that. Luz and her friends. Who are real, and not reptilian. Then her and Eda get off the staff and make their way inside. Eda is the one who knows her way around, so she takes the lead as the two go to the principal's office. 

Once they make it there, a strange old man with a demon???? Eating his head???? Or maybe it’s a hat???? He stands up as she enters the room. “Ah, you are Luz’s mother, I presume?

Camila nods. “Camila Noceda. Nice to meet you.” She extends a hand and the principal takes it. 

“Hieronymus Bump. But most people call me Principal Bump.” He releases her hand before maneuvering around his desk. “Now, Miss Noceda, Edalyn informed me that you would like to see around the school.” 

Camila nods, mentally filing away that Eda’s full name is Edalyn. It’s a very pretty name. “Yes, I’d like to make sure that Luz will be happy here.” 

Bump stares for a moment before nodding. “Well then, follow me and I’ll give you a personal tour.” 

She walks behind him, and Eda falls into stride beside her. “Y’know, Bumpikins was the principal when I went to school here.” 

Camila glances at Bump’s face of disapproval at the nickname. “And how often did you get detention, Eda? I’m betting at least once a week.” She says, looking up at Eda with a teasing grin on her face. 

Eda grins proudly. “Actually, twice a week at least.” 

Camila sighs at that. But before she can respond, Bump begins laughing. “Only twice a week. That’s rich coming from you, Edalyn.” 

Eda pouts, sticking her bottom lip out. “Hey, I wasn’t there for my last two years, so combined, it was about twice a week.” 

Bump turns to Camila with a dead expression. “We would be very lucky if Edalyn didn’t cause trouble for one day a week.” 

He looks so exhausted just thinking about it. 

They continue the tour, Eda explaining what type of vandalism or destruction she created there, and Bump explaining what the actual class is for. 

He concludes the tour at the Cafeteria. “And this is where our tour ends. I hope you enjoyed our school. It has been a surprising pleasure to have a human at our school.” 

Camila smiles. “It is a very lovely school. Thank you for the tour.”

Bump nods. “I’m afraid this is where I must depart. Edalyn, I trust that you will get Miss Noceda home properly, without causing any more damage?” 

Eda shrugs cheekily, making Bump sigh and pinch his nose between his thumb and forefinger. 

“I hope to see you again, Miss Noceda. Preferably to talk about Luz’s academics.” Camila nods. 

“I will see you then, Principal Bump.” With that, he leaves the room, and kids begin piling into the cafeteria. 

Camila watches kids who all look so different, come and sit together. Luz walks in with her friends, and Amity. Luz doesn’t even notice that Camila and Eda are there because she’s too busy staring at Amity. 

Then a girl with three eyes comes behind and says something that makes Luz look up angrily and Willow duck her head in shame. Then the girl shoves Luz back. Camila is ready to go yell at that girl for daring to touch her daughter. Isn’t this place supposed to be better? Then Amity stalks over, looks her up and down, and says something that Camila can’t hear, but the girl backs down, flushing angrily. 

Camila relaxes immensely. Her friends are there for her. She gets it now. Eda places a hand on Camila’s shoulder. “They can handle it. They’re together. And they know when to ask for help.” 

Camila nods at Eda. Then they leave. She feels much better leaving Luz at this school, as opposed to the school who let her daughter get bullied for six years.

The two get on the staff, Camila wrapping her arms tightly around Eda’s waist. She presses her face against Eda’s back, the thought of the ground is too much for her to look at. 

“We’re almost there. You can relax.” Eda says softly. It’s not like the teasing tone that Eda normally has, it’s softer, more understanding. 

Camila gently lifts her head, and like Eda said, there were descending in front of the Owl House. They land and Eda helps Camila off of her staff. 

“Thank you, Eda.” Eda grins at her.

“Of course, Camie.” Camila pauses at the nickname. That’s a new one. 

“Camie?” 

“Do you not like it?” Eda says, obviously teasing. “How about I call you my sugarbear?” 

Camila grins. That is the dumbest pet name that anyone has called her. But it’s endearing in its own way. She leans closer to Eda. 

“Sure, only if I get to call you my sweet little owl.” She says, satisfaction filling her as Eda blushes. 

“Hey! Are you two going to keep flirting right in front of me? Hoot!” Camila jumps again, and Eda looks over at Hooty, their faces bright red. 

“We’re not flirting!” They yell in sync. And Hooty gives them a smug look that tells them that he doesn’t believe them at all. 

“Suuureeeeeeee, hoot. But whatever it is, take it inside!” Eda then throws her staff, hitting Hooty directly in the face. His scream makes Eda laugh, but Camila is slightly concerned for the owl tube. Eda struts inside after picking her staff up, Camila following behind. 

Once they make it inside, Camila sits on the couch, Eda and King taking up spots beside her. 

They idly chat until Luz gets home. The two look up. “So, how was your tour of the school, mami?” 

Eda answers before she gets a chance to. “Oh, I’m sure sweetums had a great time.” 

Luz’s eyes widen at the pet name. Oh, it is on. Eda officially challenged her, and Camila is not one to lose. 

“It was amazing, Mija. I got to learn all about my little Owletts permanent record.” Eda and Camila glare playfully at each other. 

“Oh. So that’s why Hooty was complaining about all of the sickening flirting.” Luz says, looking a little disgusted. 

"We're not flirting, Luz." Eda says. And she agrees with the statement. This is just a game. Lighthearted teasing. They're not flirting.

Luz gives them a disbelieving look. "Okay, sure, mom." 

It's meant to be a jab. A teasing gesture. But Eda takes it to heart. Her face immediately turns bright red, and her lips part into a shocked 'o'. Her eyes are glazed over in shock. 

Camila is almost surprised Luz hasn't called Eda mom before. They obviously love and care about each other. 

"Mija, creo que la rompiste." (Mija, I think you broke her) She manages to get out while barely holding back a laugh. 

Luz's eyes quickly move from Eda and Camila. Eda is still blushing, but her mouth turns up into a fond smile.

That makes Camila fucking lose it. Her and King both roll off the couch, laughing hysterically. Camila is on the floor now, and Luz whines in embarrassment. 

"Mamiiii, it's not that funny! It was a joke!!" Luz says, stalking over. That seems to startle Eda out of her happy state, and she looks down at Camila, who is absolutely loving this. 

Eda grins suddenly. "Oh, you don't think of me as your second mom?" She says deadpan. "And here I thought you loved me." 

Luz's eyes widen again, worried that Eda meant what she said. "No-Eda-I do! I just-" 

Eda and Camila burst into laughter again. 

"She's messing with you, Mija." Camila manages to get out through her peels of laughter. 

Luz pouts. "Ustedes son malos." (You guys are mean.) But Luz still smiles. 

It's nice. To all be together like this. Having fun. After the moment calms, Camila gets up from the floor. 

All three of them make dinner together, while King sits at the table, providing encouragement. Right after they finish, Eda speaks. "So, Lily is coming back on wednesday." 

The atmosphere in the room changes immediately. Or, it does for Luz. She tenses for a moment, then tries to brush it off. "Oh, yeah. I noticed she didn't do her little dance last week." 

Eda nods, running her hand through Luz's hair. Luz relaxes into it. "She was working on the Belos stuff." Eda explains softly. "Letting people go from the conformatorium, and trying to undo years of propaganda about the coven systems and such." 

Luz nods at that, seeming to move closer to Eda. Camila will need to find out what's going on later. But for now, they should eat. 

"Who's Lily?" Camila asks as she grabs plates for everyone. 

"She's my older sister." Eda explains casually, but there are some things people start to pick up after working in a field where you have to read people. And Camila can see the tenseness in the shoulder, and the crease in her brow. 

Camila just nods, and gently pats Eda on the shoulder. "Alright. Let's eat." She says, handing out the plates. 

Throughout dinner, Eda and Luz relax as Camila and King talk and joke around to try and distract them. 

Then they both decide to go to their rooms. Camilia gives Luz a tight hug and a kiss. "Te quiero, Luz." (I love you)

"Te quiero mami." (I love you) She whispers, giving Camila a tight hug before heading up to bed. 

For Eda, Camila gently rubs a hand over her shoulder. "Thank you, for taking care of Luz for all that time." 

Eda smiles, but she looks so tired. "For Luz, I would do it for as long as she, and you want." 

Camila smiles at her. "Sleep well, Eda." 

"Sleep well, honeypop." Eda says while she walks up the stairs. 

Camila doesn't know about everything that happened with this 'Lily' but she'll find out later. For now, she can sleep knowing that they're okay. 

~  
Luz pov

Luz wakes up with a gasp. The nightmare already faded from her mind, but the fear is still there. 

Her heart is pounding as she throws herself out of bed. King sits up confused, but she can't hear a thing he says. She tries to be quiet as she rushes down the stairs. 

Once Luz makes it over to the couch, she stares down at her mom. Then Luz moves so that she is sitting on the floor in front of the couch. She watches her mom's chest go up and down. Up…. Down…. Up…. Down…. Up…. King sits on her lap, his presence comforting. 

Luz just needed to make sure she was still breathing. She knows that this is probably dumb, but she can't chance it. Up…. Down…. She's fine. Everything's fine. 

Luz stares, unmoving. She's trying to calm her beating heart. 

"Luz?" She startles and turns around to see Eda. Eda doesn't speak, just leans down and runs a thumb under her eyes. She can feel wet smear. Oh. She's crying. 

"I just-" she inhales sharply. "I needed to make sure she was okay-" Luz breaks off with a sob. 

Eda pulls her into a tight hug. The two sit there as Luz cries into Eda's arms. She's so worried about something, and she can't even tell what. Her chest feels like it's about to burst and she can't sleep.

Eda is running her hand through Luz's hair. It's comforting. She finds her eyes closing. She can still hear her mom's breathing, a rhythm that lulls her to sleep. In…. Out….  
In…. Out…. In..

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Camila wakes up Tuesday with a weight on her chest. She opens her eyes and finds King curled up and sleeping peacefully. She doesn't know what time it is, and maybe that's for the best. 

She pets King gently, smiling as he moves so that she can scratch his belly. 

For a moment, Camila is confused. He was with Luz last night. Why is he down here? 

She doesn't actually mind that he's down here, but her worry for Luz wins out. She stands, holding King up to only minimally disturb him. 

She makes her way up the stairs, and King shifts so that he is more comfortable. Camila glances into Luz's room and finds her and Eda laying down together. Luz is laying on her sleeping bag, and Eda is leaning against the wall right next to her. 

Camila can admit that this is adorable. They both are so close. She finally bothers to check her phone. It's 5 am. Of course she's still on work time. She decides that it would be best to make breakfast for them. She sets King down with Luz, and makes sure everyone is covered up. 

Camila heads downstairs, going into the kitchen. She’ll probably go grab some actual groceries and the air-matresses today. But for now, she looks through the cabinets for edible ingredients. She finds a few things that she can make into an acceptable breakfast. 

She makes breakfast, taking her time until she has some pancakes and… bacon? Maybe. It’s probably not pork. But it tastes okay. She checks her phone, it’s only 5:45. They won’t be up for another 15 minutes at least. 

Camila looks up when she hears the soft sound of someone coming down the stairs. Then King comes into view. “I smelled food.” He states, looking up at her. 

“I’ll make you a plate, querido.” (Darling) King grins, which is so adorable, and goes to sit at the table. Camila grabs a plate and puts a pancake and two slices of ‘bacon’ on it. Then she places it in front of him. 

“Thank you Luz’s mom!” King says, before tearing into it. She has to remind herself to not correct his eating habits. 

“You can call me Camila, King." She says, patting his head. He nods, but is otherwise preoccupied with shoving food into his mouth

She smiles fondy, and then hears heavier feet going down the stairs. Luz comes into view, rubbing at her eyes, though she is already dressed. "Morning mami." 

Camila presses a kiss to her forehead. "Morning Mija.” She then hands Luz a plate. She moves slowly, grabbing herself some pancakes and ‘bacon’. She seems much more tired compared to yesterday morning. 

As Luz eats, Eda finally wakes up and heads downstairs. She walks past Camila, nodding her head in a greeting. 

“Good morning Eda.” Camila says. Eda only grunts in response. 

“Oh, you have to wait for Eda to have her apple blood before she is capable of coherency most days.” Luz explains. Camilaikiki almost wants to ask what apple blood is, but the sloshing red liquid that Eda is pouring into her ‘30 and Flirty’ mug seems pretty self explanatory. Camila makes a mental note to try it later. 

After giving Eda a chance to drink some of her apple blood. Camila offers her a plate. It seems that Eda didn’t notice the array of foods until Camila pointed them out. 

“Ah, thank you.” Eda says, taking the plate from her and getting food. 

They eat, chatting quietly until Luz has to leave for school. Once she leaves the house, Camila begins cleaning up the table and the dishes she used in making breakfast. 

Eda silently slips in beside her, drying off the dishes that Camila has already washed. 

Once that was finished, Camila grabs her purse. "Alright, I'm going to go get some groceries. And the air mattresses from my house. Then you can show me around the Isles?" 

The two had already been planning that, but she really does need real food in this place. Eda nods. "Let me grab a few things then we can go." 

Eda runs upstairs and Camila just sits on the couch. It only takes a minute before Eda is back, with her ears covered and staff in hand. 

"King, you're in charge! Don't destroy the house!" Eda says sharply. Then they're off. 

The two head to the human world and go straight to the grocery store. 

It's a quick trip. She grabs both quick meals and ingredients for some of her best recipes. People glance at Eda. Her pale skin and one orange one gray eyes standing out against a sea of regular humans. 

Camila finds herself staring as they wait in line for the checkout. Eda really is beautiful. She is all sharp and elegant angles. A stark contrast to Camila. From the outside, one might say that they fit perfectly. 

Only from the outside though. Eda is something so out of Camila’s comfort zone. And the fact that she only ever mentions ex boyfriends, which is a fairly good indicator to someone liking men only. 

After they finish at the grocery store, they split up. Eda going to put the groceries up while Camila grabs the air mattresses and pumps. She also grabs a few more pillows. Just for comfort's sake. 

She then heads back and meets Eda in the Owl House. Eda grabs some of the pillows that are slipping from her grasp. Eda bends down to pick them up, and then Eda pauses once she stands up. They’re both so close. A breath away. The moment is soon broken by a frustrated Hooty. 

“Are you going to close the door, hoot hoot?! It’s harder to eat bugs inside the house, so don’t let them in!” 

Camila frowns, but maneuvers in until the door can close. 

“We can deal with these later. Let’s go on that tour.” Eda says, moving the pillows to the couch and the air mattresses next to the couch. 

The two head out, walking along the path to what Camila assumes is the main part of town. Some things are… quite disturbing if she's being honest.

The egg transportation, the strange… demons? She thinks? Are all a lot to take in. 

Her eyes bulge out of her head as she watches an ice cream cone eat a man. Eda barely bats an eye. 

This place is fucking crazy. Camila is seriously debating being shown around. But Eda is already showing her all of the shops, and all of her favorite spots to 'mock the pedestrians with no goals or aspirations in life'

Eda then takes her to a small cafe. "This is the best place for any sort of drink in the Isles." She explains, giving her a menu to look at. 

Camila is ready to lose it when she sees juiced hearts on the menu. What. The. Fuck. "Why don't you choose for me. You know more about what's good." 

Eda nods, and looks through the menu for a moment, before getting two drinks that Camila cannot comprehend. 

The only thing is, Camila knocks over someone's drink on the way out. She tries to apologize but the guy doesn't want to hear it. Before it can escalate Eda gets in front of Camila. 

But then, she throws her drink in the man's face, and drags Camila out. The two have to make a break for it on Eda's staff. She's freaking out a bit.

Camila grips Eda tightly. Eda takes one hand and wraps it around Camila's. "It'll be okay." 

Camila can't help but believe her. They take off. Ascending quickly until they're high enough that Camila has to close her eyes. Then they go zooming forward. 

Camila can feel the wind whipping her hair around. It reminds her of when she would roll the car windows down and Luz would blast her favorite show opening and scream along to the lyrics. 

Once the staff slows down, Eda shifts on the staff. "You can open your eyes now, schnukiputzi."

Camila scoffs at whatever that pet name is. But she opens her eyes. And… wow. 

Eda is explaining what it is but, she can't process what she's saying. From above, the Isles are beautiful. And there's a giant skeleton that she definitely wants to look at later. 

"It-it's beautiful, mi cielito." (My heaven) she adds in the pet name because her willingness to win overshadows her awe at the scene before her. 

They spend a while, just staring at the Isles from above. Chatting idly as they watch the sun move across the sky. Camila leans her head on Eda's shoulder. 

Unfortunately, all moments must end. And they have to get home before Luz does. 

It's a quick fly back to the house, and Camila already decided that she would make something special for dinner. So she gets started right away. 

Eda is standing behind her, observing. She seems to not want to interrupt. 

Once Luz gets home, she inhales. "Ooh mami! That smells amazing!" 

Camila laughs as Eda frowns. "How did you know it wasn't me cooking something?" 

Luz chuckles. "I'm sorry Eda, but you haven't lived if you haven't tasted my mom's cooking. And I know my mom's food." 

Camila grins brightly. "Alright, Mija. I get it. You get your plate first. Flattery will get you everywhere." Luz laughs at that. 

After dinner, Luz decides to go do homework while Camila and Eda set up the air mattresses. They have to inflate Luz's in her room. 

"I cannot wait for my back to stop hurting!" Luz says happily. Once it's inflated, she collapses onto it. "Oh sweet, sweet mattress. Oh how I've missed you." 

Eda laughs and Luz just curls up on the mattress. Camila throws a blanket on Luz and bids her goodnight, before Eda and Camila go downstairs to finish making up Camila's bed. 

Once the bed is made, Camila and Eda lay down on it. 

"I don't see what's so good about this." Eda says, staring up at the ceiling. 

"It's better than the ground. Softer on your back." Camila says. It might not make sense, but she's tired so she doesn't care. 

Eda doesn't seem to notice. Or she also doesn't care. "Yeah, I can see that." 

They're both tired. Camila doesn't feel like moving. Or telling Eda to go to her room. So she just closes her eyes and let's herself fall asleep. 

~~~~~~~~~~~

Camila wakes up something wrapped around her, and a door opening. 

"Edalyn, I-" Camila's eyes open, to find a girl with navy blue hair, and one gray eye. Just like Eda. 

Her mind finally processes the situation that she's in. They must have fallen asleep last night, and now Eda is wrapped around her tightly. They're cuddling. She would probably feel more embarrassed if it wasn't so comfortable. 

Camila gently maneuvers herself out of Eda's grasp. After she is free Eda grabs the pillow Camila was using and begins to snuggle with it. 

Camila snorts in amusement before turning towards who she assumes is Lily. 

"I'm… Sorry for interrupting. I didn't realize Edalyn was…" The girl says, her face slightly red. 

Camila shakes her head. "You weren't interrupting. We just fell asleep together on accident last night. I'm Camila Noceda, Luz's mom." 

"Lilith Clawthorne. Edalyn's older sister." She doesn't miss the way Lilith tenses as she mentions Luz. Or the way she begins to avoid eye contact. Camila also remembers the name from when Luz had a panic attack. 

Eda snores, making the two startle. But she's just sleeping. "Would you like to go talk somewhere more private?" Camila asks. But she's not really asking. 

Lilith looks hesitant, but nods. Lilith leads her to a place to talk quietly, and Camila takes this time to check her phone. It's 10am. Luz must be at school already. 

They make it into a side room in the house. It must be Liliths room. She sits at a small table in the middle of the room. "Would you like some tea?" 

Camila nods. "Yes please." It's awkwardly silent as Lilith brews the tea. 

“This has always been my favorite blend.” Lilith explains, as she sets the cup down in front of her. “Edalyn…invented it when she was younger. It has always been good for calming nerves.” 

Camila takes a sip and feels the effects immediately. It is a very wonderful blend that makes her shoulders relax. Once Lilith finishes making her own cup before taking a seat across from Camila. 

“So,” Camila starts, unsure of how to begin. She supposes it’s best to just rip off the bandaid. “My daughter is afraid of you. Or at the very least, uncomfortable.” 

Lilith knows exactly what she is talking about. Her shoulders tense more, and her face scrunches into one of guilt. “Yes, I was…” She pauses, trying to find a way to word it. “Or well, there were a lot of things that I have done that I am not proud of. I am attempting to make it up to her, but I am afraid that I may never be able to repair the damage that I have caused.” 

“Explain everything.” Camila commands simply. She needs to know if anything here could pose a threat to her daughter. And if Eda’s sister is someone that shouldn’t be around Luz, Camila has a right to know. 

“Well, I suppose I should start with me and Edalyn as kids. She was always so, magically gifted. And it was my dream to join the Emperor's Coven. Because it was my dream, it was Eda’s dream too. However, there was only one spot open. I knew Eda would win, but I needed that position. So…I went to the night market and cursed her. It was only supposed to weaken her powers for a day.” 

Lilith curls into herself as she explains. “But it didn’t. It was a curse that drained her powers and turned her into an owl beast. And...It wasn’t even worth it. Eda refused to fight me that day.”

Camila doesn’t know how to respond. It’s such a childish mistake. One that has such horrifying consequences. 

“I made it into the Emperor’s Coven. And the Emperor said that if I could get Edalyn to join the coven, they would heal her curse. Fix my mistakes for me. So I spent most of my time there doing the covens dirty work, and trying to find my sister. There was nothing that would convince her to join the coven. But then…. But then Luz came into her life.” 

Camila’s blood runs cold at the implications. But she listens, just in case. 

“Edalyn started appearing in more places. She was enrolling Luz in school. I couldn’t get to Eda at her house, Hooty,” Lilith shivers in fear. “Hooty is very good at protecting the house. But Hexide had a trip to the Emperors Coven. And well, I took the opportunity."

Camila would have slapped her by now if she didn’t need to know how this ends. She kidnapped her child?! Ohohohoho she is about to start beating motherfuckers. 

“It didn’t take long for Eda to come to the rescue, Luz became family to her. Eda literally gave up everything to save her. She used the last of her magic and became an owl beast. And Luz walked back to the Owl House, and I found out that some curses cannot be healed that easily. Belos just wanted the portal to the human realm, and to control wild magic. And since Eda would give me neither of those things, he set to petrify her.” 

Lilith rubs the tears from her eyes. She is obviously guilty. She regrets what she did. But that doesn’t change the fact that Camila is Pissed. She exhales shakily and takes another sip of her tea. “It would seem that things are at least...fairly fixed now. What happened?” 

Lilith nods. “Yes, well, it was all Luz. She broke into the emperor's coven to save Eda. It was...amazing. She actually stood up against the most powerful witch on the Isles. I gave her Owlbert back, hoping to begin to fix my mistakes. Then her and her friends were able to stop Eda’s petrification. And I...did what I should have done years ago. I took on half of Edalyn’s curse. That was around three months ago. Edalyn has been letting me stay here while I have nowhere to go.” 

They fall into a silence while Camila tries to figure out what to do. She is so angry, so upset. But this all happened before she was here. Trying to punish her would only bring back old wounds. For everyone. 

“Do you intend to hurt my daughter ever again?” Camila says, leveling her with an angry stare. It’s the stare she uses to intimidate people into behaving. It seems to work on witches too, if by the way Lilith straightens up and begins to shake her head violently. 

“N-never! I swear it!!” 

Camila nods slowly. “Good. As long as Luz is safe, then I am happy.” That’s a lie. She is absolutely still upset. About what happened, and about how no one bothered to tell her before. This stuff was too important to keep from her. 

“O-of course.” 

“And you will help Luz feel safe, right?” Lilith begins nodding harshly again.

Suddenly the door slams open. Camila jumps, only to find Eda standing there. Her hair is a mess and she is looking quite frantic. Once Eda makes eye contact with Camila, she relaxes a bit. 

“What were you two doing in here?” Eda asks, eyeing Lilith.

“I was having Lilith here explain why Luz is so afraid of her.” Eda stops in her tracks, and begins to wring her hands together. But Camila isn’t done. “And why I haven’t been told about this before.” 

Eda’s teeth clench. “It’s...a difficult subject to bring up.”

“I feel like, as her mother, I have a right to know when my daughter has been put in danger!” Maybe she’s getting a little worked up. Okay, she’s definitely worked up. But she has every right to be. 

Eda stares for a moment. “You’re right. But we should talk about this tomorrow. Luz will be home from school soon.” 

Camila pauses for a moment. Is she trying to get out of it? Or just thinking about Luz’s happiness. Either way, Eda is right. She can wait until tomorrow. 

The two leave Liliths little room, and go back to the main house. She smiles at Hooty, which seems to confuse him into silence. If he strikes fear into the heart of the people who have hurt Luz, then he is a friend.

The silence is awkward, and stiff. But it’ll do no good for Camila to talk now. She is upset, and needs to calm down before she explodes at someone. She decides to make dinner. It’s an easier, but more time consuming process this time. Eda doesn’t speak either, but she stays in the kitchen. She honestly appreciates it. 

Once Luz gets home, Camila smiles. But Luz can see right through it. She looks between the two. “Are you guys okay?” 

Eda and Camila nod. “Of course, Mija.” 

Luz just nods slowly and shrugs. The rest of the night is awkward at best. They eat, but Luz does everything in her power to not talk. Then she rushes up to her room. 

Camila rests her head in her hands. Her kid is too smart for her own good. But she also takes a little bit of tension and blows it out of proportion. 

She’s honestly ready to pass out after today. The amount of emotional turmoil is more than enough for her for the next year. 

Eda excuses herself and goes to her room soon after. Lilith comes back into the main house. 

“I, um, I know it’s not much solace, but I understand what both you and Edalyn are going through.” 

Lilith doesn’t say anything after that, so Camila motions for her to continue. 

“My protege, Amity. She is a very bright girl. And while my methods were never the best…I want the best for her. And to protect her. So when I found out she broke her leg, I was furiously worried. So I guess what I'm saying is that, I understand why you are so upset. But I also understand why Edalyn struggles to talk about it. It was stressful to her as well."

Camila nods, but doesn't speak. Of course she knows that. But she should have been informed. 

With that said, Lilith bids her farewell. So all that's left for Camila to do is lay down and fall into a light and fitful sleep. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Camila wakes up to Luz grabbing food, and getting ready to leave the house. "Mija?" 

"Oh! Mami!" Luz says, her voice has a forced brightness. 

"Are you alright?" 

"Yeah!" Her voice cracks. "I just. I gotta get to school!" Then Luz is rushing out the door before Camila can say anything else. 

Camila sits up. She has to fix this. But first, coffee. She heads to the kitchen and begins to make two cups. It's instant coffee. It's cheaper than normal coffee and she doesn't have standards. She vaguely notices that King is sleeping in the window, using the warmth of the rising sun to nap.

She puts a decent amount of sugar in her own cup, but leaves Eda's alone. She sips at it quietly. Then she sees Eda walking into the kitchen, bunny slippers and all. She hands Eda the coffee. 

"You might want to put sugar in it." Eda shrugs, obviously barely listening, and takes a sip anyways. 

She spits it out, her eyes going wide. "Ugh, this is the worst black sludge." 

Camila just hands her the sugar. Eda pours a lot in before setting it on the table. 

They drink in silence for a moment. "So, I owe you an explanation." 

Camila looks up from her cup. "I would appreciate it. But you don't have to go into things that make you uncomfortable." 

She doesn't need the whole story. Only why it was kept from her. 

Eda nods. "Well, as I'm sure you're aware by now, Lily had cursed me when we were kids. I became an owl beast. And… I was on my own. My parents decided that they didn't want a cursed child. And Lily was always so busy with coven work. So I left. I was alone. Intermittently turning into an owl beast." 

Apparently, Eda was going to give her the whole story anyways.

"Then I found myself at the heart of the Isles. I was scared and alone. But I found my magic. I learned about wild magic. I always wanted to do all kinds of magic, but it was here where I learned that's how magic is supposed to be. I found out how to truly use magic. And then I made Owlbert." 

The little owl on top of her staff hopped up and began to nuzzle her cheek. "And it wasn't much. But we had eachother. And my door to the human realm. He would go get human trash, and I would sell them so I could get potions for my curse, to manage it. Then I found Hooty. He was just a little house demon at the time. Abandoned with the house. It was like it was meant to be. My owl curse, and him being an owl. I fixed up the place, and he protected it. I taught him what I could along the way." 

Eda is smiling down at her coffee. "Then I met King. That's not really my story to tell, though. You can ask him later probably. But he became another member of my little family. And that's how I lived. Managing my curse, staying inside with King and Owlbert. But never really living." 

Camila finds this beautiful. That Eda could find a family with the odds against her.

"That's when I met Luz." Eda looks wistful, a small, pleased smile on her face. "At first, we just needed her to get King's crown back. But after the prison riot. She wanted to stay, to become a witch. We told her it wasn't possible, but she was still willing to try. And she did it. She found out how to use magic. Luz has so much passion and determination. She refused to give in. It was something I hadn't seen before. I was far from perfect. I was basically learning how humans worked while taking care of one. But… somehow Luz managed to worm her way into my little family." 

Camila understands that. She was always surprised at how Luz had no friends despite being so kind and fun. 

"And then Lilith decided to take her. I was… more upset than I think I've ever been. I didn't waste time with the formalities. I just needed to protect Luz. Even though the curse was at its strongest, and I was at my weakest, I managed to almost beat Lilith. I knew that this would use up the last of my magic, but I found that I didn't care. I was wasting my life away before Luz. I wasn't truly living. She gave everyone she met a reason to smile." 

Eda's face contorts into a frown. 

"This part of the story is pretty blurry. I don't have much control when I'm in my beast form. Belos asked me for the portal to the human realm. I said no. He sent me away to be petrified. Then… Luz showed up. She blamed herself, which was absolutely insane. These were my choices. I gave her the portal. Told her to leave. But she has a habit of ignoring what you say. Instead the kid faces Belos. And then she frees me." 

Eda pulls out a piece of paper and a pen. "Even though Lily shared my curse, I can't do magic the normal way anymore." She begins scribbling a symbol onto the paper. "But Luz is helping me through that as well." 

Eda taps the symbol and a ball of light appears. "The reason we didn't talk about it… is I'm not sure if Luz is ready to confront it herself. She never talks about it when it's not actively giving her a meltdown. And she doesn't want to worry anyone. Even if it hurts her." 

Camila nods, knowing very well that Luz will go to any extent to avoid worrying her. 

"Are you okay?" Camila asks, making Eda look confused. 

"What do you mean?" 

"You were the one turned into an owl beast by their sister. And then was almost petrified. Are you okay?" 

Eda blinks slowly. "Oh, um, I guess. I was more worried for Luz. When I found out she was there, I just wanted to make sure she was safe." 

Camila stands up suddenly. Eda looks up, surprised. Camila then pulls Eda to her feet and into a tight hug.

For a moment, Eda doesn’t move. Then slowly she wraps her arms around Camila, pressing her face into the top of her head. 

“Thank you. For protecting my baby girl.” Camila whispers to her. The only indication that Eda heard was her arms tightening around Camila. 

Eda inhales sharply, ready to reply, before she is cut off by Hooty screaming and the door being thrown open. She hears King startle. The two don't get a chance to move before Amity comes in with a crying Luz behind her. 

The two children stare at the two adults, the adults stare at the kids. Then Luz breaks into hysterics. 

Camila moves first, scooping Luz up and taking her to the couch. She sits with Luz on her lap and gently rocks her back and forth. Eda goes to one side of Camila, and Amity sits at the other. 

They all offer Luz comfort in silence. Letting her cry for as long as she needs. Luz buries her face into Camila's neck, as she tries to get a hold on her breathing. 

"Que pasó, Mija?" (What happened, Mija?) Camila asks, once Luz is calm enough to talk. 

"I was just-I thought-it was…" Luz attempts. She seems to be at a loss for words. She glances to Amity, sending her a pleading look. 

“She thought you two were fighting. And usually when people fight, it means they’re going to stop talking.” Amity explains for Luz. “She was inconsolable, so I brought her here to sort it out… Or yell at you guys.” She seems a little embarrassed that she was ready to try and scold adults.

“Oh, Mija. We weren’t fighting.” Camila says, gently carding her fingers through Luz’s hair. 

Eda nods. “We really weren’t. We both just needed some time before we talked.” 

Camila hums in agreement. “Sometimes it’s best to sort your thoughts out before you talk. It puts you in a better state of mind and means we don’t fight.” 

Luz nods, seemingly still not wanting to talk. And that’s just fine. Amity still seems pretty worried about Luz. 

“Eda, why don’t you and Luz go and make some hot cocoa. I got all of the ingredients. And Luz is much better at it than I am.” Camila suggests. Luz smiles at the implication of her being better at making something. Eda nods, standing while Luz untangles herself from her mom. Then the two go into the kitchen.

Amity seems awkward and hesitant to be left alone in a room with Camila. “Amity.” She says softly, but Amity reacts with a light flinch. 

“Y-yes?” 

“I wanted to talk to you if that is okay. To thank you. And apologize.” Camila explains. She is going to do what she always wished the adults in her life would’ve done. Admit their mistakes. 

Amity, however, seems dumbfounded by this admission. Her eyes are wide, and her lips are parted in shock. “Wha-? For what?” 

“Well, I would like to thank you for taking such good care of Luz. I try my best, but I’m far from perfect.” Camila says, and smiles at Amity sadly. “And I’m sorry for putting this much pressure on you. I should have been more aware that to Luz, us taking time to clear our thoughts would seem like fighting. A child shouldn’t have to deal with all of that.” 

Amity just shrugs, averting her eyes. “It’s okay. Luz would do the same for me.” Amity quiets, but her leg is bouncing and she is wringing her hands together. Something is still bothering her. “I’m...I’m not used to adults apologizing to me. Isn’t it supposed to be that the adults are always right?” She sounds so small and confused. “Because if that’s not true… Why did they lock me in my room for hours when I didn’t do what they wanted? Why did they threaten to ruin Willow’s life if I didn’t stop being her friend? Wh-why did they-” 

Camila watches in abject horror Amity begins rattling off examples of the things her parents have done to her. At some point tears begin to fall out of Amity’s eyes. All of that rage she felt towards Lilith begins to change to rage towards Amity’s parents. 

Camila gently opens her arms to Amity, offering a silent hug. There’s a moment of silence where Amity just stares in shock. Like she can’t believe someone wants to comfort her. 

Then the moment is broken and Amity dives into Camila’s arms at full speed. She sobs loud and heavily as Camila runs her hands through her hair, and whispers sweet nothings into her ear. It doesn’t take long for Amity to calm down a bit, and pull back. She seems to get uncomfortable with too much attention. She wipes at her eyes before smiling at Camila. “Thank you.”

“No problem sweetie. If you need anything, I’m here, okay?” Amity just nods. 

Luz and Eda walk in, both carrying two mugs of cocoa. King waddles behind them with his own mug. Luz hands one to Amity, and Eda gives one to Camila. There is a mountain of marshmallows on top of each mug. Maybe trusting Luz to this wasn’t the best idea. But Amity and Eda seem to be enjoying the pile of marshmallows on top with the creamy hot chocolate underneath. Camila takes a sip, smiling brightly. 

After taking a particularly large sip, Camila notices that Eda has some marshmallow foam on her face. She thinks. Her skin is so pale it almost blends in. Camila leans in close to Eda to get a better look. Eda looks at Camila as she moves closer. Their faces are inches apart and Eda's face lights up. The red of her face makes it easy for Camila to see the marshmallow on her face. She smiles brightly, wiping the marshmallow off of her face. “You had a little something there, Princesa.” (Princess)

Camila has a growing feeling of satisfaction in her chest as Eda sputters for a minute. Their little game is fun and refreshing. She hasn’t flirted this much in years. She can’t say that she doesn’t mean it either. Eda might be into men, but she is just…so amazing. Camila is fine with the play flirting, though. She knows that Eda doesn’t mean it. So it’s okay. Totally fine. 

Luz and King groan at the display while Amity just laughs. 

The rest of the day is quiet. The five of them spend time together, chatting about different things. By the end of the night, Luz and Amity had passed out on the couch. 

Camila grabs Luz, while Eda lifts Amity. The two quickly take them into Luz’s room and set them on the mattress. Camila covers the two with the blanket. Eda and Camila then go back downstairs. They lay on Camila’s mattress and talk.

“I’m concerned about Amity.” Camila says quietly. 

Eda nods. “I think we all are. But there’s not much we can do besides wait for her to come to us.” 

Camila makes a noise of agreement. Logically, she knows that. But she is so worried about that poor kid.

Eda seems to sense her inner turmoil, because she rolls so that they are facing each other. “You’re thinking too much about things that are out of your control, sweetiedoo.” Eda then boops her nose, making Camila giggle softly. 

Camila shrugs. “Yeah, but what else am I gonna do, sleep?” 

Eda laughs, and nods. “Yeah, that’s what I’m gonna do.” She throws the blanket over herself, getting comfortable in Camila’s bed. 

“So, I have to split my bed. When you have a perfectly good nest.” Camila sighs, trying to cover up her laughter. 

“Eh…your bed is closer than my nest.” Eda says, before wrapping her arms around Camila’s waist and pulling her close. And, oh, oh no. Her chest is pressed against Camila’s back. Eda nuzzles her face into Camila’s neck. “Sleep, boobear.” 

Camila changed her mind. This flirting has got to stop. Her mind is racing. She hasn’t been this comfortable since…well, since as long ass time ago. But Eda is straight. She’s into men. This is all just friend stuff to her. But she is so gone already.

“Goodnight, my sleepy little owl.” She mumbles, even though she’s pretty sure Eda is already asleep. She forces her eyes shut, trying to will herself to sleep. She just barely misses the gentle kiss being pressed onto her shoulder as she falls asleep. 

~~~~~~~~~

Camila wakes up to panic. She hears Luz. “Amity, Amity calm down.”

Camila tries to get up, but is yet again trapped by Eda’s arms. She doesn’t have time to think about how well rested she feels. Camila quickly gets out of that, to sit up and find Amity pacing around, looking one wrong move away from a meltdown, and Luz is trying to calm her. 

She notices Amity is scratching at her arm harshly. Camila goes to her bag, grabbing a tangle stim toy and approaches Amity. “Can I touch you, Amity?” She asks quietly. 

Amity nods slowly, but still seems hesitant. Camila gently grabs her hands, then she pushes the toy into her hands. Amity slowly looks down, processing the thing that was put in her hands. She moves it slowly, watching as it tangles and moves. Then she begins to move it faster. Camila is thankful she was able to redirect that, but she can already see the raised red on Amity’s skin. 

Camila then guides her to sit down. Luz seems afraid to move closer. “Can I ask what brought this on?” 

Amity's legs are bouncing as she continues to play with the tangle toy. "I-uhm. I was supposed to go home. I don't have an excuse this time. My parents-" her voice cracks. "My parents won't be happy. They didn't even know I was here-" 

Luz sits next to her, rubbing one hand on her back. Amity is tense still, but she seems a little more comfortable with Luz by her side. "Edric and Emira probably came up with a cover story." 

Amity nods at that. “Yeah... but what if they don’t buy it?”

“Then you can come back here. We won’t make you go home. For now though, you two should head to school.” Camila suggests. That makes Luz and Amity perk up in surprise. Amity runs upstairs to grab her bag, Luz moves closer to Camila. 

“Mami..?”

“Yes, Mija?” 

“I’m worried about Amity. But I’m not good at helping her out of those things. I should be able to help her. But I can’t.” Luz says, seeming very upset.

“Oh, Mija. You can’t be everything for everyone all the time. Some things are more complicated. And all you can do is be there for her.” Camila explains. She had to learn to take care of her panic attacks on her own. And she had to figure out Luz’s ADHD. In all of that, she has picked up a few things on how to help people. 

“But..I want to help her!” Luz says, looking absolutely devastated. 

“Okay, Luz. I can teach you what I know later. For now, just ask her what she needs.” Luz nods slowly. 

Amity comes running down the stairs with her and Luz’s bag. She walks over to Camila and tries to hand the stim toy back. 

“You can have it, querida. I have more than enough.” (darling) 

Amity clutches the stim toy to her chest. “Thank you…” She says quietly. Camila just smiles.

The two then leave for school, just as Eda is waking up.

“Nice of you to finally join the world of the living.” Camila says, smiling gently. Eda just groans, rolling out of bed before hobbling into the kitchen. 

Camila follows her, but she wonders if she’ll ever just...wake up normally. While most people are dependent on coffee, they can still actually talk beforehand. 

Eda sips at her apple blood and stretches. Camila can hear her back pop a horrifying amount of times.

"Mornin'" Eda says, smiling at Camila. 

"Good morning, Eda." Camila responds, taking a seat at the table. 

The two sit in silence for a moment, before the door is swung open. "Schools canceled!" Luz calls, walking through the doorway. "Also I brought Willow and Gus!"

Camila walks over to see Luz and her two friends. She has already met Willow, but the smaller one, Gus she assumes, has not made an appearance here until now.

Gus sticks his hand up for a high five. "Nice to meet you, Luz's mom! I'm Gus! Resident human expert!" 

Camila gently gives him a high five. "Nice to meet you Gus." 

Eda wanders out behind Camila. "So why was school canceled?" 

Luz smiles. "Oh, there's a grudgby game. And since we're not really interested in that, I was wondering if we all could go out?" 

"I don't have a problem with it. Eda?" Camila says, being mostly truthful. She would like to spend time with her daughter and friends. The only problem is that this place is weird. 

Eda shrugs. "I guess. Let me grab Owlbert and get dressed." 

The kids cheer as Eda and Camila get dressed. Camila just goes for a casual outfit. These people won't care if she just wears jeans. 

Eda comes out in her normal outfit. Only, her normal outfit is absolutely hot. She wills herself to look away from Eda, and turns to the kid. 

"So, where are we going?" She says to the kids. 

Gus grins excitedly and pulls a flyer out of his bag. It has so many bright colors. "It's a pop-up ice rink!" 

Camila is immediately filled with horror. She's been to all kinds of ice rinks, and pop ups are the worst. The mats with oil spread onto them, skates with absolutely no support, and absolutely no friction. 

Still, Camila smiles. "Sounds like fun!" 

The kids are so excited, she doesn't have the heart to ruin their excitement. Eda examines the poster. "Alright, sure. I've never skated on ice before, so this should be fun." 

The kids all give each other smug grins. What are they planning? 

She doesn't have time to think about it, because the kids are dragging them out the door, complaining about lines or something. 

The kids and King take the lead, excitedly chatting about skating. Eda and Camila hang back, chatting quietly. 

"Does their school usually give kids off days for games?" Camila asks. Her school didn't have a good enough team for that.

Eda nods. "Yep! Been doing it since I was star player!" 

Camila grins. "You were star player?" 

"Of course I was. Grudgby was my game. And still is, really." Eda says, smirking down at Camila. Camila has to save her sarcastic retort for later, however, because they make it to the pop up rink. 

Anything she was going to say died on her tongue because this is considered a pop up rink??? 

It's larger than the rink she went to. And actual ice somehow??? It doesn't look like it's melting either. She wants to get on that immediately. 

It seems the kids share her enthusiasm, as they rush through the process of grabbing skates, rushing Eda and Camila as well. 

Tying skates are easy for Camila, it's a practiced ease from years of skating. Of course, it's been at least a decade since she's last been skating, but she still knows the basics. 

She watches the kids stand on wobbly legs with their ankles slipping in their skates. "Sit back down." Camila says in her 'mom voice' and they all comply quickly. 

She starts with Gus, because he is closest. It takes one look. "You need a smaller size, querido." (Darling) 

He kicks the skates off and runs to get a smaller size. Luz is next, and her feet are doing much better. So she kneels in front of her, and begins tightening her skates. It's a quick job, thankfully. She pulls tight, and Luz frowns. "Mami, it's super tight." 

Camila smiles. "That's how it's supposed to be, Mija. It keeps your ankles up and supported. Can you move your toes?" 

Luz's face scrunches up in concentration. Then she shrugs. "A little bit, but like a very little bit."

Camila nods in satisfaction. "You're good to go then."

She then moves onto Willow's whose skates are pretty solid. All Camila has to do is tighten the bottom a little. Then Gus comes running back. 

Camila makes quick work of Gus' skates. Now that they're the right size, it's easier to tell if they're tight enough. Once that's done, she takes a moment to look over Eda's skates. 

They're…. A complete mess. The laces are half tied and she's still exuding confidence. She smiles at that. "You three go on. I'll help Eda with her skates."

The kids run along without a second thought, and Camila sits at Eda’s feet. Eda is looking down at her. “What? Did I not do good?” She says with a grin. Oh, she’s playing that sort of game. 

Camila sets on her task of tying Eda’s skates. “Y’know, if you wanted help that badly, you could have just asked.” She adds teasingly. 

“I don’t think I wanted help, just your attention.” Eda winks at her, making Camila blush slightly. 

She pulls the laces tight, before tying it into a knot. “You could still just ask. I don’t mind giving you attention.” 

Camila rises to her feet before offering Eda a hand. Eda takes it and she is pulled to her feet. 

The two head out on ice. Camila goes first, and she’s a little wobbly at first, but quickly finds her footing. Eda steps on, and her blades seem to slip a bit, and Eda clings to the wall. 

Camila smiles at that, and slides up next to her. ”Do you need any help? Or just my attention this time.”

Eda snorts at that. "Both, probably." 

She gently removes Eda's hands from the wall of the rink, holding them in her own. She slowly glides backwards, pulling Eda with her. 

Luz laps around them, while Willow is helping Gus find his footing. Of course Luz is a natural. Camila smiles at her, and it seems Luz doesn't know how to stop yet, because she runs full force into the wall. 

Eda laughs and Camila grins. Camila, while keeping her grip on Eda, skates over to Luz. "Are you alright, Mija?" 

Luz nods, grinning. "Mami! This is so much fun!" 

Camila laughs as Luz starts skating around. 

Camila then tries to help Eda get the hang of it, throwing out all of the tips that she's learned over the years. 

Soon enough, she releases Eda's hands and skates forward a bit. "Alright, come on over here. You can do it!" 

Eda gives her a look that tells Camilla that she doesn't appreciate her teaching tactics. But Eda presses forward, stepping unsteadily. She's doing pretty well, until she's only a few steps in front of Camila. 

Camila watches as Eda's toe pick catches, and she stumbles forward. Camila barely manages to catch her, and struggles to pull her to her feet. "Are you alright?" 

Eda seems a little flustered and nods. "I-uh-yeah. It takes more than that to get me down." 

Camila grins brightly. "Alright, miss star player, let’s see what you can do.”

She then quickly shifts so that she is moving forward and slips beside Eda. Camila glides as Eda steps beside her. 

The two talk quietly, before deciding to go see what the kids are doing. 

The three are on the wall, chatting excitedly. "Hey kiddos, what are you up to?" Eda asks, struggling to slow and ending up against the wall. 

"We're trying to figure out how to spin like that!" Willow says, pointing to center-ice while a skater winds up to a scratch spin. 

Camila pauses. "I can show you, if you'd like?" It probably won't be as good. But she still remembers the basics of a spin. And it's too late to back down now, especially with the way the kid's eyes light up and they begin to cheer in excitement. 

Camila sighs and takes position, pulling her left arm back and down and her right arm in front. She then does a few backward crossovers to gain some speed. 

With her last one, she twists her upper body until her left arm is in front and she steps on a left outside edge. Then comes the push. She pushes, keeping her focus on keeping her chest up and her knee bent. On the curve, she reaches the toe pick and snaps her right arm and leg around for a spin. She can't quite get her foot over anymore, but she can feel the three turn and the momentum she gained. So all in all it was better than she was expecting. 

She pushes out of the spin a little sloppily. But all in all, she thinks that it was okay.

The kids absolutely lose their shit, Luz very dangerously jumping up and down while Willow and Gus freak out from their spot on the wall. 

"Mami! That was!! So cool!!! I didn't know you could spin!!!!" 

She laughs awkwardly as her eyes drift to Eda, who is staring down at her, smiling but impressed.

They wrap up soon after, needing to get some lunch. They let the kids choose the place to eat, they're supposed to have a fun day. 

They end up not being able to agree and just decide to have Camila cook something for them. She doesn't mind, so they make their way back to the Owl House. 

She makes lunch for everyone, making a simple sandwich so they'll have room for dinner. 

They spend the rest of the day on the couch, Willow, Luz, and Gus chatting about...something that Camila could never begin to understand. While Camila and Eda sit with King. 

Then it is dinner time, and Luz decides that she wants to cook something for her friends. She refuses to let anyone into the kitchen until she is done. 

It doesn’t take too long, so Camila and Eda successfully keep the other two busy until Luz comes out, proudly announcing that dinner is ready. 

They all move to the table, getting their plates and settling down. It’s a nice meal, with plenty of conversation to fill in the silence. Camila finds herself enjoying the isles much more than she thought she would. She thinks she understands now, how Luz fell in love with this place. Camila glances over to Eda. Yeah, she definitely understands. 

After dinner, each of the parents come by to pick up their kids. Willow’s dads are very nice men. They gush about Willow’s talent with plant magic, and Camila is inclined to agree. They talk for a while, so much so that she can see Luz starting to get tired of it, until Willow has to leave. 

It is much the same with Gus’ dad, except this time Gus participates in their conversation.

Once Gus finally leaves, and it's just the four of them again, Camila finds herself relaxing. Luz sits next to Camila and Eda sits next to Luz, making a Luz sandwich. 

The three spend a while talking quietly, until the door slowly opens. 

Camila looks over first, and finds Amity walking through, her face downcast and hidden. She has the fidget toy that Camila gave her in her hands, but doesn't mess with it.

“Amity?” Luz asks, watching as Amity refuses to look up, but walks in, shutting the door behind her. 

Camila stands first, walking over to her. “Amity, what’s wrong?” 

Amity looks up, and Camila holds back a gasp. There’s a handprint on her cheek, and large tears rolling down her face. “M-my my parents, they-” She cuts off with a sob.

There is a millisecond pause, where everyone processes the information. Then Amity all but falls into Camila’s arms, her sobs growing in vigour. 

“Eda, can you please go get an ice pack?” Camila says, willing any anger out of her voice and maneuvering to the couch with Amity in her arms. Eda nods and goes to do so. Luz sits next to Camila and Amity, offering comfort. 

She runs her fingers through the girls hair, comforting Amity just as she would Luz. Once Eda returns with the ice pack, Camila gently shifts Amity so she can rest it on her cheek. 

Camila waits for Amity to calm down. It's easier to explain when not sobbing. Camila knows this by now. Once Amity's breathing calms enough, Camila attempts to figure out what happened. 

"I-I was uh-I came home. And my parents wanted to know where I was… Ed and Em got caught in a lie. I tried to lie too but… Boscha snitched. And when I told them that I wasn't going to abandon my friends again they…" She doesn't need to finish her thought, they all already know where it's going. 

Luz is sticking close to Amity, trying to be a comfort. Amity leans into Luz. Camila realizes that Amity needs someone who understands right now, someone who knows enough about her to help her heal. Camila also knows that she is not that person. She doesn't know Amity well enough to help properly. 

“Eda can you please go get Lilith?” She whispers softly, watching Amity carefully. She seems very interested in that prospect. 

Eda nods, both in understanding and in agreement, and goes to get Lilith. The silence once Eda leaves is a little tense, but Luz has both of her arms around Amity and Luz's face is buried in her hair. 

The door opens again and Lilith walks in. She seems a little nervous, then her eyes land on Amity. Amity looks up at her. Luz releases her grip and Amity leaps into Lilith’s arms. 

Lilith immediately wraps Amity into a tight hug. Camila can relax knowing that Amity is in safe hands. 

After a brief explanation, Camila takes the initiative. "Alright, niñas  
(kids) it's been a stressful day. Let's get you too to bed." 

"B-but…my parents…" Amity tries, and Camila quickly eases her worries. 

"Can be dealt with tomorrow. You need sleep." Camila says, leaving no room for argument. Lilith and Eda take the girls up to the room while Camila takes a moment to breathe. The two come back downstairs, and Camila already has more to do.

She turns to Lilith. “Are you prepared to take responsibility for Amity? And her siblings if they desire.To care for them and teach them.” Camila says, her voice rough with stress and exhaustion. 

Lilith blinks quickly. “Of course!” She says with passion. How cute. 

“Good, I will hold you to that.” She then turns to Eda, who has been oddly quiet. “The kids are going to need to headout tomorrow.”

“Why?” Eda asks, though Camila has a feeling that Eda just wants to hear her say it. 

“We’re going to visit the Blight adults.” Camila says, her voice taking on a darker tone. Then it's gone and she's back to her calmer voice. 

"You two should get some rest. We have a busy day tomorrow." 

And they do. With awkward goodnights, the two head to their rooms, and Camila lays on her air mattress and falls into a light sleep.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Luz pov

Luz wakes up to arms wrapped around her. She can't say she minds, but as memories or yesterday slowly seep in, she finds herself worried. Amity is still sleeping, but even in sleep she seems so tense and uncomfortable. 

Luz gently runs her fingers through Amity’s hair. And, she knew her hair was soft, but every time she feels it, she is taken aback by just how soft it is. It’s calming to both of them.

Luz finds herself dozing, simply staring straight ahead and continuing to pet Amity. This goes on for a few minutes, until she hears Amity move. "Hnn… mornin'" 

Her voice is soft and groggy. "Morning!" Luz says, forcing the sleep from her voice. 

It takes Amity quite a while to wake up enough to sit up and rub the sleep from her eyes. 

"How did you sleep?" Luz asks her quietly. She doesn't want to make her think too much about last night, but she also doesn't know what to say. 

Amity pauses for a moment, thinking. Luz panics for a moment before she responds. "Fine. I was… Really tired." 

Luz nods, before Amity's stomach growls loudly, making them both look up. There's a dark flush on Amity's face. 

Luz just stands, and offers Amity a hand. "Let's go get some breakfast." 

Amity takes it slowly, and is pulled to her feet. The two make their way downstairs. Luz smells food, and finds herself smiling. She's so glad that her parents care so much. 

After the two make it to the kitchen, Eda, Lilith, and her mom are talking quietly. Too quiet for her to hear. 

After the three adults notice them, their demeanor changes. "Morning niñas (kids). Are you hungry?" 

Amity shrugs, but her stomach growls. A flush rises to her cheeks, but Luz steps in. “Some food would be great, mami.” 

She nods before making the two some food. “So,” Her mom starts, making Luz and Amity look up. “I think it would be a good idea for you two to go out.” 

She attempts for casual, but Luz knows her mom, and she knows that she’s pressing. “I’m fine with it. What about you, Amity?” 

Amity shrugs, her mind going a mile a minute. “I-uh-okay.” 

Her mom relaxes slightly, and grins. “Great. You two deserve a fun day.” She fishes into her wallet. “Here’s a fifty in case you want to go to the human realm,” She then reaches over and grabs some bills form Eda. “And here are some…. Snails? In case you want to do something fun on the Isles. Or you could do both. Stay out as long as you want. As long as you’re home before dark.” 

She was rambling. Eda looks amused, and Lilith is staring harshly into her tea. Suspicious.

Luz ignores it, instead focusing on Amity, who is wringing her hands together. She seems tense, but that’s understandable. Maybe that’s why they are trying to get them out of the house. That makes sense. 

The two get ready, not bothering to get really dressed up. Luz is already thinking about the things they could do. Maybe they'll go to the boba shop! Probably stay away from the sandwich shop Nat works at. Or they could go into town. That would be fun. 

Once they’re dressed, the two are basically pushed out of the house. Amity also seems to notice that it’s weird because she looks back at the house, squinting. 

“So, where should we go?” Amity asks, fidgeting with the hem of her shirt. 

"Well, do you want to go to the human realm or stay in the Isles?" Luz asks. She’s not good at decisions. 

Amity shrugs, avoiding eye contact. “I don’t really have a preference.”

Luz nods, debating for a moment. “Well, I could show you that boba place. It can be like a date!” She says happily, before realizing that she brought that up out of nowhere. “If you’d like to?” 

Amity pauses, her face burning bright red. Cute. “I-yeah. I would love that.” 

The two head to the human realm, being careful to not run into anyone particularly annoying. Though, Tiffany will probably never bother her again, even when she's back on Earth. Making it to the boba shop without being noticed was surprisingly easy for a saturday. 

Luz holds open the door for Amity. Amity stares at the menu, trying to figure out what she wants. 

Amity gently wraps her arm around Luz’s, clinging gently. Luz doesn’t move, it seems to be what Amity needs right now. 

"I'll just get what you're getting." Amity says quietly, obviously unable to decide. Luz nods and gets two chocolate boba smoothies with strawberry popping boba. 

Once the two are sitting at the table, Amity speaks up. "I'm sorry if… I've made things uncomfortable for you and your family." 

Luz blinks in surprise. She's shocked that Amity could ever think that. "You haven't! My mom loves you! And so does Lilith! And… and so do I. So there's no inconvenience. I'm just glad that we could help you."

She doesn't mention that she wishes that she could've done more. Amity doesn't need that. Luz grabs the drinks once they are done. Amity tries it, and her eyes light up. “Oh my goodness Luz! This is so good!!” She goes in for another drink, grinning around her straw. 

The two chug at their drinks happily. Luz doesn’t know how this goes as a date. Probably alright considering her lack of experience. 

“So,” Luz says, watching as Amity looks up immediately. “What do you think the adults are doing?” 

Amity’s face falls, damnit. That was the wrong thing to say. “Probably discussing what to do with me.” 

“That’s not true! We already know you are staying with us for as long as you want!” Luz says passionately. “They’re probably doing boring adult things like discussing taxes or something.”

~

Camila presses her heel into Odalia Blight’s face. They didn’t want to apologize to Amity, or take steps to fix their behavior, so they get their ass kicked. Eda and Lilith easily took down Alador, and are currently trying to...knock him out? Or something. She doesn’t care. They deserve it. 

Odalia whimpers in pain when she presses a little harder. “Amity is not your property, do you understand me?” She growls, watching as the woman nods quickly, obviously terrified.

A smirk pulls at Camila’s lips, revenge is best served though beating the shit out of her daughter’s girlfriend's parents. 

~

Luz is happy to see Amity smile at her comment, even if it looks a little tense. “Yeah, probably.” 

Luz pauses, only for a moment before slipping her hand into Amity’s. Amity looks at her shocked, but then her face splits into a grin despite the blush on her face. 

“You don’t know how long I’ve been wanting to do that.” Luz admits with a bashful smile. It causes Amity to laugh. 

“What? You could’ve been holding my hand the whole time. You have held my hand.” Amity says, her eyes squinting. 

“Well, yeah. But that was different. We weren’t actually dating.” 

Amity nods a bit in passive agreement. “That is true. I guess we’ll just have to do it all the time now.” She says locking their fingers together. 

Luz is losing it. In the best way possible. That was just...so sweet and tender. Her chest tightens to the point of pain with a feeling of pure joy. Amity is just perfect. Luz squeezes her hand. 

The rest of the date goes by rather smoothly. They continue to talk and laugh excitedly, until it has been hours and the two decide to go back to the isles. 

It’s a quick walk, thankfully. The two keep their hands locked out throughout the entire time as they stroll along the sidewalk in a comfortable silence. 

Even when they are back in the Boiling Isles, their hands are tightly clasped, and they were likely to stay that way for the foreseeable future. 

It’s only in front of the Owl House that Luz turns to face Amity. She gently gravs Amity’s other hand. “So, um. Usually after a date and one drops the other off, there’s a...thing that they do...” Amity looks confused. And Luz knows she’s rambling but she just can’t stop. “But, well, we are staying at the same house, so I don’t know if it’s any different, but I still just wanted to-” 

Amity squeezes Luz’s hands, effectively cutting her off. “Luz, just-whatever you’re talking about-just do it.” She says, sounding so fond at Luz’s nervousness. 

Luz nods, and leans in slowly, pressing a light kiss to Amity’s lips. It’s a peck, that’s all Luz or Amity is comfortable with right now. 

“I think this is the best way to end a good date.” Amity says, her face dusted with pink and a large smile decorating her face. 

Luz nods, smiling so hard that it hurts. Hooty then makes his presence known. “You two are so cute!” 

Amity glowers at Hooty, annoyed at him ruining the moment. She rolls her eyes and pulls the door open. Her movements stutter. Luz looks over her shoulder to see Edric and Emira on the couch. 

The twins look surprisingly vulnerable, curled around each other and looking so small. The second they see Amity, however, their demeanor changes.

They stand up, every emotion that had is replaced with visible worry. “Mittens!” Edric says and the two pull her into a hug. It’s different from the other times. Amity doesn’t push them away, and they don’t seem to be playing up their reactions. Amity clings to her older siblings. 

“We’re so sorry!” Emira says, examining the handprint still on her cheek, even if it’s mostly faded. “We went to go crash with Viney and Jerbo, double date night and all that. So we didn’t know that you didn’t come home until later. Then mother and father wouldn’t let us leave.” 

Edric continues the story once Emira runs out of breath. “So, we were trapped and didn’t know if you were okay. After that, Eda, Lilith, and a human that looks a lot like Luz showed up! The lady told us to come here, and then King told us that you were out.” 

That draws Luz’s attention to King, who is sleeping on the couch. Aww. But that also means. 

“So that’s why they wanted us to get out of the house so bad!” In retrospect, it makes sense. Luz could see the anger in all of the adults' gazes, she felt much the same anger. But they actually decided to do something about it. 

Amity doesn’t seem to have a response to those things, she just holds the two tighter. They stay like that for a while, and Luz joins King on the couch so they can have a moment. 

They only break their hug when the door opens and Eda, Lilith and Luz’s mom walks in, looking absolutely pleased with themselves. 

“Oh! Mija, you’re back! How was your date?” She asks happily, which makes Luz suspicious. 

“It was great! How was your day?” Luz responds, watching as her moms grin widens. 

“It was nice. Nosotras nos divertimos mucho.” (We had a lot of fun) 

Luz snorts at that. “¿Mataste a los padres de mi novia?” (Did you kill my girlfriend's parents?)

Her mom puts a hand to her chest. “¿Por qué me tomas, mija? Todo lo que hice fue recordarles su trabajo como padres. Y les dio algún incentivo.” (What do you take me for, mija? All I did was remind them of their job as parents. And gave them some incentive.)

“Thank you, mami.” Luz says smiling. She knows that if they didn’t do it, she might have, and she isn’t very strong. Her mom just smiles. 

Edric and Emira approach the adults. “Um...where are... what are we going to do?” 

Eda and Lilith seem to freeze. They probably didn’t think about those two. Luz’s mom swoops in easily. “Would you be okay with staying here?” 

The two look at eachother, then glance at Amity. Amity looks at them. “I wanna stay here.” She says softly. 

Edric and Emira nod immediately. “Then we’ll stay too. For now at least.” Emira says, wrapping an arm around Amity's shoulder.

She nods before immediately going to set up sleeping arrangements. Edric takes the couch, while Emira takes Luz's mom's air mattress. 

"Are you sure?" Emira asks. "I don't want to take your bed." 

Her mom laughs it off. "Of course not, querida. I'll bunk with Eda. You just focus on sleeping." That seems to satisfy Emira enough. With the two heading to bed, everyone else heads to their respective rooms. 

Luz and Amity still share the room for now. The two head up, and Amity falls asleep first, probably exhausted from their day out. Luz lays down next to her, thinking about how much she enjoyed their date. And that there will be more dates where that came from. 

With that thought, Luz can drift into a peaceful slumber. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Camila wakes up curled against another body. She has accepted the fact that this will probably continue to happen. Her back only hurts a little, despite sleeping in a literal nest. 

Eda is still sleeping, which is just fine. She could use the sleep. Camila heads downstairs after detangling herself from Eda. She gets downstairs to find the twins getting ready for something, despite it being way too early for them to be awake. 

“Good morning.” Camila says, frowning when they startle. 

“Oh, uh good morning.” The girl, Emira, says awkwardly, avoiding looking at Camila. 

Camila simply smiles. “Are you two hungry?”

Edric looks up, nodding, but Emira digs her elbow into his side. “We’re fine, uh, maam.”

“You can just call me Camila. Why don’t you two sit down and I’ll make you some breakfast.” She lowers her voice to a whisper. “I’m a better cook than Eda, I promise.” 

The poor attempt at a joke seems to make the two relax a little, and they go to sit at the table. Camila heads to the kitchen. “Is there anything you two would like?” 

“Pancakes!” Edric says happily, while Emira mumbles something. 

“What was that sweetie?” Camila says, turning towards Emira. 

Emira glances awkwardly. “Oh, I was just saying that you don’t need to go through all of this trouble.” 

“It’s no trouble. Now, is there anything you'd like?” 

Emira pauses, thinking. “Well, there is this one thing that Luz had me try once…”

Camila nods. “What was it?” 

“Um, I think it was a…thin circle bread thing with a filling. Covered in sauce.” She explains. Camila knows exactly what she’s talking about. She taught Luz that recipe. 

“Those are enchiladas. And I would be more than happy to make them for you.” She begins pulling down the ingredients. She works mostly in silence, the twins are whispering to each other, but Camila doesn’t bother to listen. 

Once the enchiladas are in the oven, she begins to work on the pancakes. It only takes a few minutes for the smell of the baking enchiladas for Luz to be roused and wander downstairs. 

“Morning mija.” Camila says, pressing a kiss to her forehead. 

“Mornin’ mami. ¿Cuál es la ocasión?” (What’s the occasion) 

“Emira wanted some for breakfast.” She explains simply, not missing how she looks up sharply at the mention of her name. 

Luz nods, smiling. She then turns to Emira. “I didn’t realize you liked them that much!” 

Emira shrugs, a smirk playing on her face. “Maybe I just liked them because they reminded me of you.” Then she winks, making Luz blush. 

Camila chuckles at that. She also notices that the teens seem to be much more comfortable when someone closer to their age is in the room. Camila then places the pancakes in front of Edric, who begins scarfing them down, until he notices his sisters glare, and slows to a more decent pace.

Emira frowns, but doesn’t say anything to Camila until a plate of enchiladas are placed in front of her. “Thank you ma'am.” It’s tense and overly polite, much to Camila’s dismay. 

Camila smiles at her, ignoring the pang of sadness at the twins' reluctance. But she also understands. If it weren’t for Luz, Amity would still be just as closed off. 

Speaking of Amity, she can hear two sets of footsteps coming down the stairs. Eda and Amity appear moments later, King is nuzzled in Amity’s arms. 

“Morning sleepy heads.” Camila says, slightly teasing. “We have enchiladas and pancakes.” 

Luz swoops in and grabs Amity to get them both plates. Eda smiles at Camila. 

“Thanks for helping out.” Eda says quietly, resting a hand on Camila’s arm. 

Camila simply smiles in response. She then ushers Eda to get some food as well. Only once everyone got their food is when Camila gets her own plate. 

Their meal is quiet, at first. Then Amity begins a conversation. Camila can see the tension leave the twins as they adamantly join their sisters' conversation. She glances to Luz, who has something on her mind. But she’s distracted when Eda laughs loudly at the twins retailing their most recent prank. 

“I miss those days,” Eda says fondly. “Tormenting unsuspecting teachers and fellow students. I was the one who stole Ms. Jenkenmyers teeth, actually.” 

The twins perk up. “That was you?! You’re like, our hero!” Edric says excitedly. 

Camila’s lips curl into a small smile while the twins and Eda begin to share their escapades. Camila can’t help but feel overly fond while watching them all interact. It’s like the family gatherings she used to have before her Mama died. 

The moment is interrupted by a pair of screams coming from the door. They sound young, too young. Then Hooty’s voice filters though. “Come on! I just wanna play, hoot!” Eda and Camila are the first up and out the door. 

The sight she is met with is...horrifying. Hooty has elongated and wrapped himself around two girls. Camila might have seen them before at the hospital, but it’s had to tell when they're screaming in terror. 

“Hooty! Put them down!” Eda says as the kids run outside.

“But Edaaaaaaa!” Hooty complains, his body waving and moving the kids with it. Eda sends him a stern look, and he frowns. “Fine geez! You never let me have any fun! Hoot!” 

He then releases the kids and they fall onto the floor. Luz gasps, it seems that she recognizes them if nothing else. 

“Nat..?” Luz asks hesitantly, and Amity seems to position herself in front of Luz. 

She remembers the thursday. Nat. The one who hurt her baby girl. She almost reacts with rage, but like it or not, she’s the adult. Camila can also see Eda attempting to calm herself, her shoulders are tense and fists clenched. Nat and the other girl, who seems younger, clamber to their feet. 

The younger one approaches first, seeming way too confident for someone who was just trapped by Hooty. 

“I need to speak to Luz!” She says, with so much vigor and confidence. The older of the two, Nat, comes up behind her. 

“Cindy, please, you can’t just-” They say, placing a hand on her shoulder. 

Cindy, it would seem, frowns at them. “Yes I can! I won’t let them think that you’re bad!” 

While they’re having that argument. Luz makes her way to the front of the pack. Though she doesn’t speak until Nat notices her. 

“Luz-” They say, before realizing their mistake as Cindy pushes past Nat and goes up to Luz, grabbing both of her hands. 

“I need you to know! That my older sis-sibling is very sorry for what they did! And I didn’t know they would do that! I didn’t want them to!” Cindy says, looking into Luz’s eyes. And Luz just looks absolutely smitten. The kid must be in late elementary, early middle school and she is just precious. 

Luz nods, a serious expression on her face. “I know. They were just trying to keep you safe and happy.”

Cindy frowns, and shakes her head quickly. “No! Its-” Nat cuts her off but placing their hands on her shoulders.

“I’m really sorry about this. She found out about what I did and-”

“What you did because of Tiffany. She used me against you.” Cindy interjects. 

Nat sighs softly. “I still did it, hun.”

Cindy’s frown seems to deepen. “It’s not fair that you get in trouble and Tiffany gets nothing! It was a difficult choice for you! There wasn’t a right answer! I mean, how were you supposed to know that me and Taylor were dating, and that Taylor hates Tiffany as much as you do!” 

Luz frowns. “What actually happened?” The hurt confusion is evident in her voice, and Camila understands. 

Nat opens their mouth to reply, but Cindy is already explaining. “Tiffany kept saying that if Nat didn’t do what she wanted, that she would make Taylor stop hanging out with me. And she did, because she also threatened to out Taylor. I was really upset about it, because I couldn’t even see Taylor, then Tiffany came home all scared and with a few bruises. That’s when Taylor found out what happened and told me.” 

Camila can’t say she agrees with Nat’s choices, but she also understands where they’re coming from. Luz seems to have the same predicament. But Cindy isn’t done. “Nat was very upset with her-themself. And that was when I found out why. So, I wanted to apologize. On behalf of my stupid sibling.” 

Nat looks pretty sorry, in Camila’s opinion. But it isn’t her choice whether or not to forgive her. It is Luz’s choice and her choice alone. 

Luz exhales shakily, she’s thinking it over. 

It's only a few moments before Luz rubs a hand over her face. “Puta madre..” (Motherfucker) Camila really wants to scold her, but she understands. “It really is okay, Cindy. Their choice was the right one.” 

Cindy looks like she wants to argue, but Luz addresses Nat. “She is precious. But, we should talk… Alone, if we can.” 

Nat nods immediately, but looks around a little lost. Amity whispers something into Luz’s ear. Luz just smiles. “I’ll be fine, cielo. (dear) We can talk out here, and you guys can stay in there. If anything happens, you know Hooty will protect me.” 

Amity seems to want to argue, but Camila is already ushering them inside. “Confío en ti, mija. Si necesita algo, estamos dentro.” (I trust you, mija. If you need anything, we are inside.) 

Luz nods, smiling. “Thank you mami.” 

Once everyone is inside, Camila shuts the door and turns to face everyone. There are mixed reactions, Eda is by her side, standing strong, while Amity and Cindy look upset, and the twins and King look livid. But before everything can delve into chaos, Camila sends them her best mom look.

“Luz can make her own decisions. Even if we don’t like it, we have to respect her choices. So, you all take a seat.” She says, and watches as they all back down and sit around the couch. 

Camila rubs her hands over her face, stress building. She feels grateful when Eda begins to rub slow circles over her back. Her emotions calm, and she can actually address all of the issues these kids are having.

She gently turns to Eda. "Eda, can you please take Cindy and Amity upstairs." She leaves no room for debate for the younger two.

Eda nods. "Sure thing.” She then rounds the two up, Cindy taking a liking to King and carrying him, and heads upstairs, leaving Camila with Edric and Emira.

They both look a little nervous. “Is...Is everything alright?” Edric asks, eyes darting around.

Camila smiles reassuringly. “Everything is fine. I just wanted to talk to you both, if you are alright with that?”

She is met with weary glances, and she expected that. These kids don’t trust easily. Edric and Emira shrug. “Sure I guess.” Emira says. 

Camila sits on the opposite side of the couch. “Thank you, Edric and Emira. To be honest, I have dealt with similar situations to yours, but nothing quite like this. You both have a right to make a choice for yourself. I wanted to ask you without the pressure of everyone else. Would you like to stay here? Or do you want to go somewhere else?” 

The twins seem confused. “You-you’re giving us a choice?” Edric says, looking quizzical. 

Camila nods. “I want you to be comfortable. Know that you are always welcome here, but in the end, it’s what you want.” She explains as well as she can. 

The two begin whispering to each other. Camila stands and walks away to give them some privacy. She glances out the window to see Nat and Luz hugging. There are tears on Luz’s face. She frowns, but is interrupted by Edric and Emira reaching a decision. 

“I uh-we want to stay with Amity. At least for now.” Emira says, only half confident. Edric is nodding behind her.

Camila smiles softly, sibling affection is so sweet. “Okay. Me, Eda, and Lilith will work on permanent rooms for you all. And if you need anything, feel free to let me know.”

The two nod slowly, seeming slightly more relaxed than before.

She lets Eda know that it’s safe to come down, and they do immediately. Then Luz and Nat come back inside. “So,” Luz says, a small smile on her face. “Nat and Cindy have to go home. But we’re gonna hang out more next week.” 

It’s not really an explanation. But they don’t need one. Camila and Luz make sure that Nat and Cindy make it back to the human world unharmed. 

The day after that is quiet. Edric and Emira went out with their boyfriend and girlfriend respectively, and Amity and Luz went up to their bedroom to relax. 

“What did they say?” Eda asks, as the two begin picking up around the living room. 

“They want to stay with Amity.” She responds easily. 

Eda grins at her. “Looks like I’m going to need a bigger house.” 

Camila laughs at that. “Probably.” 

The rest of the day is spent with the two of them exchanging banter and just having fun. Edric and Emira come home right before dinner is done, Luz and Amity come running downstairs not long after that.

Dinner is a quick affair, the kids have school tomorrow, and need that extra time to prepare and get a good night's rest. 

With everyone in their rooms, Eda and Camila lay in Eda’s nest. It’s nice to have time to relax with Eda. Everything has been more than a little hectic, so the quiet gives them a moment to calm down. 

The two talk quietly about their lives, their dreams, anything they can think of. It’s not long before Camila finds herself dozing. She’s able to sleep with a smile on her face because of Eda’s soft voice lulling her to sleep. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Eda is woken up by incessant ringing. It only takes a moment to realize that it is coming from Camila’s ‘phone’. She still barely understands what that is, but it connects Luz and Camila to the human world, so it makes enough sense. The sound is cut off as Camila answers the phone. She greets the other person in her native language. 

She doesn’t understand it, she didn’t even know what spanish was before Luz. There’s a few moments of silence before Camila shoots up. “What?! Give me thirty minutes!” Then she hangs up and is cambering out of bed. 

“Oh, Eda, I’m so sorry. I just got a call from the hospital, and a patient of mine is-” Her voice cuts off abruptly as she leaves the room to get ready. Eda follows her out, going downstairs to get her something to eat. Luz is already down there for once.

Before either of them can talk, Camila is already downstairs, grabbing everything she needs. 

“Mami? What’s going on?” That seems to make Camila slow down. She looks over, and her gaze softens.

“Oh, mija, I’m sorry. One of my patients just..” She seems to try and find a way to make it sound better. “Got really hurt. They don’t like other people treating them. I’ll be back as soon as I can, and I’ll make it up to you, okay mija?”

Luz nods. “Of course, mami.” 

Camila relaxes at Luz’s acceptance. “Muchas gracias, mija.” (Thanks a lot) She then turns to Eda. “I’m sorry for waking you.” 

Eda dismisses it immediately, it must be difficult to be on call all the time. Camila rushes off soon after, leaving Luz and Eda alone in the kitchen. 

Eda and Luz stare at each other for a moment. Luz already looks stressed about it. Eda gently tossles her hair. "Alright, kiddo. It's about time to leave. Speaking of, where are the others?" 

It took her longer than she'd like to admit to notice their absence. But in her defense, it's been a hectic morning. 

"They went to school early." Luz said, not offering more of an explanation. She won't force more of one either. 

Luz grabs her bag, but before she leaves, Eda pulls her into a hug. "We'll see you after school, kid." 

Luz hugs back, her grip tightening. "See you then, Eda." 

Luz leaves, and that means it's only her, King, and Hooty. Lilith has been busy attempting to get legal custody of the Blight kids, so she hasn't been here. 

King is asleep on the couch so Eda decides to sit with him. He jostles when she sits, so he moves so he's on her lap. 

King has liked the extra attention with all of these new people in the house, but it can be nice to go back to basics. 

Being alone gives her time to think. She can think about everything. Mostly Camila. At first, she was hesitant to trust her. Who would send their daughter off to a place that wants to crush their spirit? But… any distrust she has dissipated after getting to know her. Camila is kind and passionate, she cares about Luz as much as Eda does.

And all of that passion and love is stored in a beautiful package.

Eda can admit that when she saw Camila, she was stunned by her beauty. Her soft face and small frame made Eda feel things that she hasn't felt in a while. It's probably strange to have a crush on your student/childs mom. But Eda has never once given a fuck about not being strange. 

It quickly gets boring to be alone in the house again. Thinking isn't as fun as spending time with people anymore. She remembers a time when she would spend her days with just King. Then Luz came into her life. 

She gets up from the couch, pushing King up with her. "Alright, King. Let's start getting the back rooms prepared for the kids." 

King squeaks indignantly. "Why do I have to help! They're not my kids!" 

Eda snorts and drags King along. "Because I'm not doing this on my own. And a lot of it is your stuff." 

King can't seem to argue with that. The two work for hours, clearing out the space. King complains, but he's actually doing work which is more than usual. 

She's lost track of time when she hears the door open. Camila must be back. King is already up and running towards the door, probably hoping it will be Luz. 

Eda follows King out to the front room. She knows that something is wrong the moment she sets her eyes on Camila. 

Her face is downtrodden, hidden by shadow, and her hands are clenched around her bag. "Camila?" Eda asks hesitantly. 

There’s a shaky inhale before Camila looks up. Her eyes are red and swollen. “Ah, Eda. Sorry that took so long..” Her voice is shaky and obviously unstable. 

“Are you alright?” Eda asks, gently guiding her to the couch, and having her sit. The bag that Camila was holding falls from her grasp as she puts her head in her hands. 

Camila doesn’t respond, she probably can’t. She is shaking heavily. Eda wraps an arm around her shoulders and pulls Camila close. A sob forces its way past Camila’s lips. Eda has never been good with emotions, or hugs, but the way Camila leans in closer and wraps her arms around Eda makes her not mind it as much. 

They stay like that for a while. Eda’s arms are hurting from holding them in one position for so long, but she actually almost misses it when Camila pulls away. 

“Thank you, Eda. I’m sorry for that.” Camila tries to apologize, but Eda waves it off immediately. 

“Eh. You’d do the same for me. Do you want to talk about it?” 

Camila looks away before sighing softly. “It’s… sometimes you can’t save everyone. No matter how hard you try. She was just a kid and-” She cuts herself off to calm herself again. “And it’s hard to think about. And I don’t think I want to think about it right now.”

Eda understands where she’s coming from, it can be so hard to deal with things like that. Camila has been here this whole time, radiating positivity and caring for everyone no matter what. Distracting her from her problems is the least she can do. 

She runs her fingers through Camila’s hair, reveling in the way she melts against Eda, her tension beginning to ebb away. “You’re so brave.” Eda mumbles, not really expecting a response. 

But Camila shoots up, brown eyes meeting orange/gray. The two hold each other's gaze. “You say that, but I think you’re braver than me.” 

Eda’s eyes flick down to Camila’s lips. They’re right there, inching closer. Eda leans in as well, she wants to kiss all of Camila’s problems away. They’re only millimetres apart-

The two fly back from each other as the door is swung open and the horde of children come running though. Camila is already up, checking on the kids and how their days were, and making space at the table for them to do their homework. Eda has never seen someone as caring and determined as Camila-or well, that is a lie. Luz is just as caring and determined as her mother. 

Eda gets sucked into helping these kids with their homework somehow. Camila watches with warmth in her eyes. Once they have finished their homework, the kids are sent to the living room while Camila makes dinner. Eda decides to distract her with tales of Luz's escapades.

"She broke out of detention?!" Camila asks through laughter. 

"Oh, it was worse than that. She destroyed detention. It was a proud moment." Eda says happily. 

"I'm sure it was." Camila says. "She has always been a bit chaotic. And it seems to be beneficial here." 

Eda nods. "At least in this house it is." 

Camila grins, and sends Eda to get the kids for dinner. Dinner is quick and relaxed, mostly because the kids already finished their homework. Camila sends the kids to bed at 9 oclock sharp, smiling softly at their groans of annoyance. 

Once everyone is settled, Camila all but runs up to Eda's-or well, their-room. By the time Eda makes it up there, Camila is already in her night clothes and curled up in the nest. 

Once Eda lays down, she finds Camila is already asleep. Eda snorts softly in amusement, she can fall asleep quickly. 

It's only a few moments before Camila shifts, wrapping herself around Eda. And, as she already knew, being snuggled by a beautiful lady is extremely comfortable. That thought lets her fall asleep. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Camila is pretty sure she overslept. For one, she woke up alone. And for two, Camila can see the sun shining through the window. 

She checks her phone, and sees that it's 10, which is pretty late for her. 

Camila gets up slowly and gets ready for the day. 

Heading downstairs, she hears scuffling in the kitchen. She walks into the kitchen to find Eda making breakfast. 

Once Eda notices her, she smiles. "Morning Camie." Camila snorts at the nickname. 

“Morning Owlette.” She replies, pushing down all of the unsavory emotions for when she goes back home. “What’s on today's schedule?”

Eda beams at her, which is not the reaction she was expecting. Eda places the plates on the table. King immediately hops into his little chair and begins eating. “Well, me and King finished cleaning out the storage rooms, so I was thinking we could go out into town and start looking for beds and things for the kids.” 

Camila is pleasantly surprised at all of this. She nods in agreement. “That sounds nice. I could use some time in town.” 

With that, the two eat their breakfast. King has already finished his. Then they’re all ready to go.

At this point, Camila stops batting an eye at the strange things. They fly into town in short and quiet, Eda preferring to focus on flying. Once they got there, Camila's eyes were drawn to the doctors office.

There are screams coming from inside. She pauses immediately. That doesn't sound very good. Her doctor senses are going crazy. Camila very much wants to walk in there. 

She only spares a glance at Eda before booking it into the doctor's office. 

The second she makes it inside, horror fills her body, settling deep into her heart. It is obvious that none of these people know anything about modern medicine. 

There's a sign on the wall talking about a healing potion shortage, and that explains a lot. Camila slots into the office seamlessly. It is all a practiced ease. 

She goes to help the people who need it most first. Once Eda finally catches up with her, Camila is already cleaning and patching up a wound.

"I'm sorry, Eda. These people are obviously struggling, and I just-" 

Eda shakes her head calmly. "Don't worry about it."

Camila smiles softly at her as she finishes wrapping the gash. "Thank you. We can leave after I help the most dangerous cases." 

Eda nods, taking King into her arms. King hides his eyes in Eda's elbow. 

Camila simply moves onto the next patient. He has an obviously broken arm, and the other doctors aren't even trying to set it properly. She shoos them away, more focused on the boy. There are tears running down his face. He can't be more than twelve. She thinks. It could be difficult to tell due to his green skin and limbs twice as long as a human's. 

"Hola, querido. I'm doctor Noceda. What's your name?" She asks, cutting the leg of his pants to see the damage. 

"I-I'm Bellog." He mumbles out. 

Camila smiles. "It's nice to meet you Bellog. What happened to your leg?" 

Bellog sniffles pitifully. "I-I was tripped…and in the chaos, my leg was trampled." 

"You're very brave Bellog. Can you be brave for a little longer while I set and wrap your leg?" She coos, setting up a splint. 

Bellog gives her a small nod, and Camila takes one of her stress balls. "Thank you. Now, when it hurts, I want you to squeeze this as tight as you can. Then after I wrap it, I want you to slowly release it, and your pain can go with it." 

Once his slithery fingers are gripping the ball, Camila snaps his leg back into place with the splint. 

Bellog doesn't scream, he simply squeezes the stress ball as tight as possible, wimpering loudly. Then as she is wrapping it, he lets it go. 

"You did amazing Bellog. Thank you." She says, squeezing the hand with the ball in it. "You were so brave, that I think you get to keep the stress ball." 

Bellog's face lights up in what she thinks is a smile. Then she gives him to his parents before moving onto the next patient. 

After about half an hour, things calm down a lot. All of the most urgent patients are all stable, and the doctors are practically begging her to come back and help again. She smiles and tells them she will before finally leaving with Eda and King in tow. 

Then all that's left to do is what they went out for in the first place. Going to get actual beds for the kids. They spend an hour looking until Camila just texts Luz and has her find out what type of frame everyone wants. 

She relays the information to Eda, who starts spraying the frames with a purple glowing liquid. Camila reels back in shock as they shrink, and Eda just shoves them in her bag, acting like she isn't definitely committing a crime. 

After getting all of the bedframes and dressers into her purse, someone finally takes notice. Eda grins. "It's nice to finally be doing something fun." 

Camila holds herself back from screaming as she is pulled out of the store by Eda. How the fuck is this fun?!

Eda throws Owlbert in front of them before jumping onto her staff, pulling Camila and King with her. Eda is laughing estatically. It makes Camila relax a little. It doesn't excuse the stealing. But she can appreciate that Eda is having fun. 

Once they make it back, Eda is basically bouncing with happiness. "Oh, that was so much fun! We should do it again sometime." 

Camila laughs. "Absolutely not. But I can think of how to pay that poor worker back later." 

Eda looks confused for a moment. "Oh! I already paid her. I left her a bunch of snails. But I don't bother paying the company." She explains happily and Camila sighs. 

"I wish you would have told me first. Then I wouldn't have been so upset." 

Eda simply grins wider. And King interjects. "I mean, she's stolen wayyy worse stuff than furniture! She literally just stole three kids!" 

Camila laughs at that. The three are at the door when Hooty decides to be a nuisance again. 

"Hooooot! Hi Camila." He gets up into her face. A shiver rolls down her spine.

"Hi… Hooty. Eres tan jodidamente espeluznante." (You are so fucking creepy) She says, unable to stop herself from saying that. At least she said it in spanish. 

Hooty frowns at her. "Mira tu idioma." (Watch your language) 

The second those words leave his mouth, Camila loses her ability to function properly. She is not about this shit. 

"Where-where did you?" She asks, barely able to force the sentence from her mouth. 

Hooty grins at her speechless form. "My boyyyyyyyyyfrieeeennndd. His name is Duo." 

Camila knows that he's talking about the fucking Duolingo owl. And she has officially lost her ability to keep it together. She heads inside, cursing in spanish. 

Eda and King follow after her, obviously amused. But they also understand her annoyance. It only takes a moment before Camila puts on a smile. 

"Alright! Let's get the rooms set up!" It was a lot easier with Eda's shrink spray. They can place it when it's tiny, then make it grow to perfectly fit the space. 

They spend the rest of the day setting up the rooms. Then, the kids all get home. 

She ushers them to their rooms. Edric and Emira's beds are parallel with two desks in between them. Then dressers on the wall perpendicular to the beds, all decorated with their knicknacks from their old house. 

"You can redecorate them however you see fit." Camila says, but the twins don't move. They're staring at her and Eda. There's an unreadable expression on their faces. 

She smiles softly at the two. "It's okay if you don-" 

Before she can even finish, Edric and Emira sweep her into a tight hug, hiding their faces in her chest. 

She startles for only a moment before wrapping both of her arms around the two. No one in the room dares to speak. 

Edric and Emira break the hug and immediately go to look through their things. 

Camila and Eda then show Amity and Luz their room. 

The room is actually more spacious now, and the two beds have enough room between the two for when they need space, but when they have nightmares or need comfort, the beds are close enough to simply push them together. They decided to leave most of the decoration up to them, but Eda and Camila hung up a few photos. 

Luz is freaking out immediately. "Oh my gosh!!!!! Mami! Eda!" She says, jumping right onto her bed and examining all of her stuffed animals. 

Amity however, is looking at the new room in complete shock. She turns towards Eda and Camila, sniffling slightly. "T-thank you." 

Camila simply smiles. "Alright, Mija. You two go ahead and work on your homework and me and Eda will get started on dinner." 

Luz nods and pulls Amity to their new desks excitedly. Amity's face shifts into an undeniably fond expression. 

Camila and Eda make dinner together. It becomes some strange amalgamation of human and witch cuisine. However, it's not bad at all. The kids at the very least, seemed to like it a lot. 

After dinner, the kids went to enjoy their new rooms. Eda and Camila watch them go. 

Eda smirks. "We did too good. We'll probably never see them again." She wraps an arm around Camila.

Camila giggles at her comment, unconsciously leaning into Eda's touch. The two head up to bed. It didn't even occur to Camila to get a bed for herself. Maybe it's because she will have to leave eventually. Maybe it's because of her little crush, but either way she didn't think about it. Hopefully Eda doesn't mind too much. And if she does, it's only for three more days. 

She's pulled out of her thoughts by Eda laying down next to Camila. "Goodnight Eda." 

Eda smiles down at her. "Goodnight." 

Camila's thoughts are out of control. She forces herself into a restless sleep. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Apparently, some weird holiday is today. So the kids don't have school. Either that or every single one of them is lying to her. 

But she was woken up to Edric and Emira happily recounting how this holiday came to be. She doesn't remember most of the story. Probably because of the mentions of blood and entrails. 

Edric, Emira, and Amity are going to have a day with Lilith. So Luz, Camila, and Eda can all spend time together. Apparently it is supposed to be a family holiday, so it’s a win-win. 

Luz already has an idea for today, going to show Camila one of her favorite places. Luz grabs Eda’s and Camila’s hands, pulling them out of the house. And King is hanging in a baby harness on Eda’s chest. King decides that he wants to walk himself about halfway there.

They have to stop while Eda tries to get him out as he squirms. The scene is honestly pretty hilarious. Luz ends up having to pull the harness down as Eda pulls King up. Once King lands on the ground, he steps in front of them all. "Alright! What are you all waiting for! Let's go!"

Eda snorts and follows Luz’s lead. Camila wonders briefly why they weren’t using Eda’s staff. Probably because it is walking distance. Once they get to the spot, Camila understands why Luz likes this place so much. It’s a large beach, and maybe it’s not conventional, but it really is a beautiful beach. Ever since Luz was a Kid, she has loved the beach. Even if she doesn’t swim, Luz would just beg Camila to take her to watch the waves. 

“So, what do you think?” Luz asks happily. 

Standing there, Camila grins at Luz. “It’s wonderful, Mija.”

The waves are crashing against the beach as Luz dramatically reenacts her day with her friends. She is halfway through an excited explanation of Willow's different plants and their names when a loud thud shakes the ground. Everyone falls silent and they turn towards the sound.

Camila's eyes widen as a creature sludges out from the forest behind them. It's large, and scary. She knows that doesn't necessarily mean that it is evil, but she can feel the rage pouring off of this thing. 

It has thousands of eyes on it's pitch black body. It's eyes are deep red, and as it moves there seems to be a horrifying blood like substance oozing from its eyes and splashing onto the ground. Once it gets closer, Camila knows that it's blood. She can easily recognize that smell from years working in the ER. 

Eda freezes when she sees the creature, her entire body tensing. Luz simply cringes at it. Of course Luz would be less afraid and more disgusted. 

Eda slowly turns towards them while keeping a tight hold on King. "Alright, well, apparently one of my debt collectors found me. That's fun. Camila, I need you to take King and Luz away. I'm going to talk to him." 

Camila absolutely doesn't want to leave her there, but Eda is serious. More serious than she has ever heard her. 

Camila nods, and gently grabs Luz's arm. Luz is already rebelling, not even out of danger. "What? No! I'm not leaving you Eda." 

The monster hears Luz's cries and turns towards them. Camila can see Eda's panic rising. "Luz! Just go! I'll come find you guys later." 

Camila knows Eda doesn't have powers any more. Maybe that's why Camila finds it hard to leave. But she also knows that Eda can take care of herself. 

A loud gurgling noise comes from the throat of this thing. Eda frowns deeply. "No! This is between you and me. Leave them out of this!" 

Camila is conflicted. As she is stuck in her mind, trying to figure out the best way to get everyone to safety, Luz breaks from her grasp and goes to move towards Eda. 

Her entire body freezes as her daughter attempts to run head first to this monster. Luz taps one of her little paper spells and a vine shoots out, grabbing one of the things many tentacle arms. It snaps the vines like it's a twig.

"Uh-oh." Luz says, which is an absolute understatement. Now that the things attention is on Luz, Eda seems to be panicking. Camila is panicking even more. 

The creature shoots out a tentacle coming straight for Luz. Camila tries to rush forward, but she knows she won't make it. Everything seems to be moving in slow motion as Eda shoves herself in front of Luz. Something happens when the tentacle collides with Eda. 

There’s a bright light, and it takes a moment to realize that Eda had a light glyph on her person. The light seems to be the monster’s weakness as it sears its skin. That makes the monster flee in the other direction. It is gone faster than it came, Camila almost wishes it stayed only so that it could pay for trying to hurt her family.

Eda's body bounces across the sand, much to everyone's dismay. Camila can't breathe. Camila makes a run for Eda. She can hear Luz yelling to King, but Camila doesn't know what she's saying. She can't hear anything. She can handle stress when it's not someone she cares about. She can stay calm and collected and fix the problem. With shaking hands she looks Eda over. 

Eda looks a little worse for wear, but she is alive. Camila sighs in relief. Eda looks up at Camila with a smile on her face. Camila takes a closer look at Eda. From a quick glance over, she has some minor skids from rolling, and a large bruise forming on her forehead. She assumes that Eda has a concussion, but she will need to wait until they get home. 

"Thank you…" Camila murmurs to Eda, cradling her close. "For protecting Luz."

Eda doesn't reply, only smiles up at her. Camila hooks her arms under Eda's knees and behind her back and then lifts her. Eda gasps and flinches back.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry!" Camila says as she walks her back to the house, with King and Luz walking ahead to clear a space. 

Holding Eda close, she continues on in silence, trying to calm her nerves. Really, in a best case scenario, no one would have gotten hurt. She didn't want any of them to get hurt. Especially not Eda. Even if she was hesitant at first, and more than a little scared, Eda found a place in Camila's heart. Right next to Luz's. 

She's known for a while that she likes Eda. It's hard to ignore her heart pounding and cheeks flushing, but she wasn't expecting this. To become so enraptured that Camila can no longer stand the thought of leaving her.

Camila almost wishes it stuck to that little crush, because being in love with Eda is scary in a way she never realized it could be. This place is dangerous, and Eda could get hurt, she did get hurt. As she calms, she realizes that she should probably keep Eda talking. 

“Eda, hermosa, how are you feeling?” (darling) She asks softly, sighing in relief as Eda focuses her gaze on her. Eda smiles, though it is very strained. 

“Mm, my head hurts.” She says, laying her head on Camila’s chest. Camila has to stop herself from pressing a kiss onto Eda’s head.

Camila simply nods. "Yeah, I bet. I'm pretty sure you're concussed." 

Eda giggles, which shouldn't be so adorable. "Well," she starts, squishing herself closer to Camila. "Good thing I have the world's cutest doctor looking after me." 

Camila looks up, a flush immediately working its way onto her cheeks. She knows Eda is only saying this for their little game of flirting, but god, she wishes that she meant it. Even if Eda doesn't feel the same way that she does, Camila never wants to see her hurt like this again. 

Once they make it back to the house, Camila gently lays Eda on the couch. Lus and King are at her side immediately, asking how she is. Camila is quick to dismiss their worries, and instead turns her attention to patching Eda up. One look at her pupils tells her that Eda is definitely concussed. She ices the bruises that are the worst and cleans out all of the little scrapes. 

"Sorry, sorry." Camila says as Eda hisses in pain. Camila strokes Eda's hair, trying to keep her still. Once she is stable Camila helps her sit up gently. Luz is stuck to Eda's side immediately. 

"I'm sorry, Eda." Luz says softly, looking down in shame. "If I just left when you told me to you wouldn't have gotten hurt." 

Eda chuckles at that. "It's fine, Luz. You probably saved me a lot of trouble, actually. And Camila, thank you, for helping me out." 

Camila can only smile awkwardly. Of course she would help out. There's no need to thank her. But any words she was going to say get caught in her throat. Eda doesn't usually use her name, she tends to stick to pet names. 

Camila spends the rest of the day tending to Eda. Even once the others get home, they all seem tired. And Luz is obviously stressed. Probably feeling guilty. The second that Camila said it was safe Eda fell asleep, her head on Camila's shoulder. Lilith makes dinner for everyone, but all of the kids rush to eat in their rooms. 

"Thank you." Camila says as Lilith hands her two bowls of noodles. 

Lilith smiles softly. "Thank you. For taking care of Edalyn." 

Camila nods in response. "Of course." 

Lilith decides to head back to her little room, leaving Camila and Eda alone again. Camila gently shakes Eda awake. "Eda, come on, it's dinner time." 

Eda wakes slowly, eyes blearily focusing on Camila. She takes the bowl and begins eating without words. 

Camila eats with her in silence, glancing over from time to time. She clears her throat. "How are you feeling?" 

Eda looks over at her. She is frowning. "I'm feeling better. Just… exhausted." 

Camila nods slowly. Once the two are finished with their meals, Camila helps Eda upstairs. 

The two curl up in Eda's nest. "Goodnight Eda." Camila Says, smiling at Eda.

"Goodnight." Eda responds, closing her eyes.

It only takes a few minutes for Eda's breathing to even out and her to fall asleep. Camila watches her for a few minutes, taking in the rise and fall of her chest. She smiles softly. 

"I love you, Eda." She whispers it, because of course. Even if Camila can only say it when Eda's asleep, it makes her feel lighter.

She then presses a kiss to Eda's forehead before turning around and closing her eyes, falling asleep quickly. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Camila wakes up slowly, feeling too comfortable to ever want to move again. She can feel strong arms wrapped around her waist and a body pressed against her back. Eda’s chin is gently nestled on the top of Camila’s head. Eda is making this ‘in love with your straight best friend’ thing very difficult on Camila. Also, she is making it extremely hard to want to get up. She misses being cuddled like this. 

Maybe just… five more minutes. She’ll let Eda get a little more sleep and then she will go make everyone breakfast. She is more content than she had thought possible, warm and happy. 

Eda shifts slightly, snuggling into Camila’s back. Eda grumbles something unintelligible. So it seems like she is waking up. Then her grip tightens, somehow pulling Camila more flush against her chest. Camila is frozen as Eda, in all of her sleep deprived glory, nuzzles her face into the top of Camila’s head, letting out a little pleased noise. 

Camila’s heart… it can’t take much more of this. 

It takes a few minutes for Eda’s grip to loosen, and for her to untangle herself from Camila. “Good morning.” She says, attempting for a casual tone, but it’s a little strained. “How did you sleep?” 

“You’re soft.” Eda says, without much fanfare. “Very comfortable.” 

Camila’s face flushes heavily almost immediately. Luckily Eda doesn’t seem to notice. Camila nods slowly. She then slowly gets up, grabbing her glasses and turning her gaze back to Eda. 

Eda is slipping into her slippers before standing and pressing her face into Camila's neck. She wraps her arms around Camila's waist. 

Camila just lets it happen at this point. She has so much gay panic already. A little more is nothing. "Let's go downstairs, pequeño búho." (Little owl) 

Eda nods and detaches herself, making her way downstairs first. Camila follows close behind. 

Once the two make it, Camila grabs a mug and fills it with apple blood before handing it to Eda. Eda beams at her, before sipping at her apple blood. 

With Eda waking up, Camila gets to work on breakfast. Honestly, it's nice to be busy with something. It's easier for her to relax, when she is busy. Because when she's busy, she isn't thinking about the things that make her anxious. Eda seems to be the opposite, preferring to lounge, instead of being overwhelmed by things to do. 

That might be what makes them click so well. Their inherent opposition, Eda’s sharp angles and loud laughs, in contrast to Camila’s rounded curves and subdued grins. 

Camila doesn’t realize that she’s staring until Eda snorts. “See something you like?” 

She almost says yes. It’s a very close thing, on the tip of her tongue. But she shouldn’t. So she bites her tongue and offers a closed mouth smile in lieu of an answer. Emira is the first one up, wandering into the kitchen at the smell of food. 

“Good morning!” Camila chirps, avoiding her emotions, like usual. “Are you hungry?”

Emira nods in response. Camila hands her a plate with a smile. Emira responds with meek thanks. Camila can't help but find it adorable.

Just as Camila turns back to the stove-top, Edric comes out of the room, looking much more awake and excited. The second she hears him, Camila is already making up a plate and handing it to Edric. He grins brightly at Camila. "Thank you!" 

Camila nods in response before making plates for the other two kids and King. They'll probably be getting up soon. 

She is proven right when only a few minutes later she can hear the patter of feet down the stairs. She places the plates on the table, grinning when King squeals in excitement. Eda chuckles and picks King up before setting him on the chair. 

Once everyone is eating, the atmosphere changes immensely. Any previous tension or want to keep quiet goes out the window. Everyone is chatting and laughing happily. 

Camila watches with a grin. This is everything she has ever wanted, but never thought she could have. Her own little family, right here.

The kids have to get to school, and Eda insists on taking care of the dishes. It makes Camila’s heart do a flip. She leans on the counter next to Eda, letting her gaze rest on Eda’s face. She could stare at that face all day if she had the chance. 

“What are the plans for today?” Camila asks, placing her chin in her hand as she rests her elbow on the counter. 

Eda shifts her gaze to meet Camila’s for a moment, before shrugging with a relaxed smile on her lips. “I don’t have any, so probably just relax, unless you had something in mind.” 

Camila shrugs. "I didn't have anything specific. Relaxing does sound nice." 

Eda grins at her, putting the last of the dishes in the drying rack before letting her hand rest on Camila's arm. "Then we can relax." 

"I haven't really relaxed in a long time." Camila confesses, straightening up from the counter. 

Eda softens a little, rubbing her hand up and down Camila's arm. "Well, I'm an expert on the subject, and I am more than willing to help you." 

Camila grabs the hand that Eda has on her arm and laces their fingers together. "Then I leave myself in your care." She brings their intertwined hands up and kisses the back of Eda's hand. 

….she doesn't quite know why she did that. Fuck. It just felt right. Eda is gaping down at her, a large blush on her face. But she hasn't pulled her hand away yet.

Slowly, ever so slowly, Eda's face shifts. Her lips pull up at the corners, a dopey little smile on her face. 

Eda pulls Camila closer, shocking Camila out of her trance. Eda is smiling down at her, not saying anything. 

"Did I… overstep?" She asks hesitantly, but Eda shakes her head sharply. 

"I need to-" Eda leans her forehead down and touches it to Camila's own. "I need to be sure you aren't just teasing." 

Camila's eyes attempt to meet Eda's. But the angle is a little awkward. "To… to be honest. I haven't been teasing for a while." 

Eda exhales shakily. "Me too. Oh gosh me too." 

Camila decides that she shouldn't wait any longer and brushes their lips together. It's the lightest peck, not enough for either of them. But they also know that they have all the time they need now.

Instead of going for another kiss, Camila buries her head in Eda's neck. Eda's arms find themselves around Camila's back. 

She doesn't quite know what to do. An awkward laugh bubbles up from Camila's throat. She's never imagined this. Ever. And yet, here she is, loving and being loved in return. 

"What's so funny?" Eda asks, a bright grin on her face. 

"I don't know!" She responds earnestly, trailing off into giggles. 

Eda begins laughing as well, acting as if the laughter is contagious. Soon the two are laughing quietly, while still holding onto each other.

Once the laughter dies down, Camila finds herself staring at Eda, the light from the window illuminating her hair, and her eyes filled with warmth. 

"I love you." Camila says without really thinking. Which seems to be a trend around Eda. 

Eda smiles, placing a hand on Camila's cheek. "I love you too." 

Finally. Exchanging those words seems to release everything that has been building these two weeks. Camila leans into the touch and the two head to the couch. 

King is lying asleep on the couch. Well, at least he’s asleep. The two curl up together on the side opposite to King. 

“How are we planning on relaxing today, miss self-proclaimed expert?” The sly grin on Eda's face makes her a little nervous. 

Eda shifts them until her chest is pressed against Camila's back and their legs are tangled together. "The key to relaxing is to be comfortable. Are you feeling comfy?" 

To only say yes would be an understatement. Camila is so comfortable. Not even because of the position. Eda just makes her feel so comfortable. Honestly, she's glad that Luz found Eda. 

She's startled out of her thoughts by a hand gently stroking her side. "I can feel you thinking too much. You're supposed to be relaxing."

Well, this is one way to get Camila to stop thinking. Eda's hand, sweeping up and down her side has Camila melting into the touch, her mind going blank. 

She hasn't felt this relaxed in literal decades. All it took was a few weeks for Eda to completely unravel her tension. 

Camila finds herself slightly dozing off, drifting in and out of consciousness. She's so comfortable, but she just needs one more thing. She shifts suddenly, making Eda let out a noise of surprise, but Camila only turns her body so she is facing Eda and buries her head into her chest. 

Eda chuckles at her. "Is this more relaxing?" She asks softly and Camila only nods, her eyes wanting to close. The two sit there dozing for a long time. Camila loses track of how long very quickly. King decides to curl up in between their legs, muttering a ‘finally’. 

Camila lets out a snort, but she’s vibing, as Luz would say, and can’t be bothered to do much else. Eda presses her lips to the top of Camilia’s head, and Camila is feeling so giddy. 

A while later, the two have shifted so they are both sitting up, Camila in Eda's lap as they watch something on the crystal ball. "Wait wait wait! So, you're telling me that in the Boiling Isles there is actually a courting ritual where you trade arms???" 

Eda nods while laughing. "Yeah. It's to see how they would be able to help you throughout your life." 

Camila gives Eda the most bewildered look she can muster. "You're fucking with me." 

Eda stares blankly. Camila levels her with a stare of her own. She doesn't want that particular one to be true. 

Eda's facade breaks and she bursts into laughter. Her head tilts back and laughter rings in her ears. Eda's laugh is so pretty. “Okay! Maybe I was just trying to see how much I could get you to believe!”

Once her laughter dies down, Camila finds herself acting on instinct yet again. The second Eda's head is back down, Camila presses their lips together in a kiss. 

This time Eda kisses back. It's something soft and sweet. Camila pulls back smiling brightly. 

Eda has a bright red flush on her cheeks. "You're so fucking adorable." Eda exclaims suddenly before pulling her into another kiss. 

The two continue on like that for a while, giggling and kissing as if they were a couple of kids. But, Camila doesn't really mind. Because she hasn't felt so giddy in such a long time. 

She is unaware of how much time they spend. But it must be a while because they are mid kiss when the door is swung open. “I’m home Mami! Eda! The others ar-”

Camila glances over to Luz after pushing away from Eda. Luz’s face is bright red. Her hands come up to cover her eyes. “Did you both have to do this in the living room?” 

Eda laughs, nuzzling her face into Camila’s neck. Camila sees this as an opportunity. “Well, mija, you love to call her mom, so I thought, might as well make it official.” 

Luz sputters indignantly, trying to defend herself without getting anything other than gibberish out. King waddles up to Luz, squeaking indignantly. 

"Hey! We already know they're gonna be disgusting! But I haven't even gotten my cuddles yet!" King stomps his foot, and Luz basically forgets about Eda and Camila entirely. She scoops him up, cooing to him in spanish. 

"Where are the other kids, mija?" Camila asks, absentmindedly running her hands through Eda's hair. 

"Viney and Emira went on a date. Edric got in trouble for pranking the illusions teacher, so he has to stay after to clean up the classroom. And Amity went for some alone time at the library." Luz explains. 

Eda nods appreciatively. "Do you have any homework?" 

Luz shakes her head, and Eda grins. "Then come here. And bring King." 

Luz complies and Camila gets where Eda is going with this once Luz makes it to the couch. She grabs Luz's hand and drags her into the cuddle pile. 

Luz yelps, and it quickly turns into a groan of embarrassment. "You guysss." She wines, snuggling up to the two adults. Camila can feel the moment Luz realizes something. The entire atmosphere around her turned incredibly smug and excited. "I guess Hooty was right about you two flirting." 

Camila freezes. “You know what? Nevermind.” She says, half heartedly trying to wiggle out of the cuddle pile. 

“Sorry, no take backs. You’re stuck with me forever.” Eda says sternly, pulling Camila closer. Camila barks out a laugh. 

They all spend some more time snuggling together, like a family. They are a family. But the two weeks are also ending tomorrow. She is going to have to figure out what to do about that. She interrupts her own thoughts. Now is not the time. Right now, they should all just be happy. 

“Alright,” Camila says, extracting herself from the cuddle pile, and ignoring the hysterical whines of annoyance from Eda and King, “I’m going to get started on dinner.” Plus they should probably stop all of the pda before the others return. 

Everyone else stays on the couch, allowing Camila to work without distractions. The rest of the kids return right as she's finishing dinner. "Welcome back kiddos." She says, smiling at them. "Dinner just finished so go wash up and come get some."

Once all of the kids are at the table and eating, Camila is grabbing her and Eda a plate when Eda comes behind and presses her lips to Camila’s. She can’t help but smile, leaning into Eda. Camila hands Eda her plate before grabbing her own and joining everyone at the table. 

The twins seem absolutely ecstatic with the new development, and Amity doesn’t really seem surprised. Camila pauses, staring at the empty seat meant for Lilith. 

"Amity, querida (darling) could you please go get Lilith and tell her dinner is ready?" Amity nods quickly, jumping out of her chair and rushing to Lilith's room.

It takes only a few moments until Amity leads Lilith to the table. Camila places a plate down. Lilith smiles up at her. "Thank you…" 

Camila just smiles in response, taking her space at the table between Eda and Luz. Dinner is a quick affair, everyone talking and laughing. About halfway through Camila grabs Eda's hand under the table. Luz scoffs when she notices. 

"Ustedes dos son asquerosas.” (you two are disgusting) Luz says, smiling softly. 

"Claro, mija, pero dices eso como si no estuvieras sosteniendo la mano de tu novia debajo de la mesa.” (Sure, mija, but you say that like you aren't also holding your girlfriend' s hand under the table.) Camila says smirking as Luz squeezes Amity's hand when she realizes Camila knows. 

Emira speaks up suddenly. "Hey! Don't leave us out! What were you talking about!" 

That's the most vocal Camila has seen her, she can use this. "Oh, I was just teasing Luz about her holding hands with her girlfriend under the table." 

Emira's eyes light up as Amity's face flushes. "Aw mittens, you two are so cute!" 

Amity doesn't dignify that with a response. Or any of Edrics teasing. 

Once they all finish their food, everyone goes back to their rooms, King following Luz and Amity. Eda is already upstairs and Lilith decided to help her with the cleanup. 

"I.. I know you'll make her happy. And take care of her. I'm happy for you both." Lilith says shyly. 

Camila supposes she understands. Lilith probably doesn't want to overstep with her sister, but she wants Camila to know she approves. "Thank you, Lilith." 

Their moment is interrupted with Eda coming back into the kitchen. "Need any help?"

Camila nods. "Actually, I need to go get changed, could you two please finish up here?" Maybe they will actually talk. Hopefully. 

"Of course, Cami." She says, kissing Camila's forehead. 

A grin pulls at Camila's lips and she directs it toward the both of them. "Thank you so much." 

She rushes upstairs, and actually gets changed. Those two needed a chance to talk and, hopefully this will be what they need. 

She finishes her nightly routine before waiting on the bed. It only takes a few minutes for Eda to show up. 

"How was it?" Camila asks softly as Eda throws off her clothes and changes into her pajamas. Camila covers her eyes respectfully. 

"It was good. She, uh, said she was happy for me." 

"That's great, mi lechuza.” (my owl) Camila says, stroking Eda's arm as Eda slides into the nest next to Camila. 

"Mn." Eda says, oh so eloquently. Eda then buries her face into Camila's neck. "Thank you, for coming here. You and Luz, changed my life for the better." 

Camila begins carding her fingers through the top layers of Eda's hair. "Oh mi amor, (my love) you changed our lives for the better too." 

Eda doesn't respond. But she doesn't really need to. Camila knows what she wants to say in the way that her arms tighten around Camila's waist and she nuzzles a little deeper. 

Camila's eyes begin to drift close, and sleeping seems so much easier, when someone you love is right there next to you.

~~~~~~~~~~~

Camila awakens to the world's most comfortable straight jacket. Of course, she knows it's Eda. In fact, she loves the fact that Eda clings to her so tightly. 

Eda's face is buried in Camila's neck, and she takes this moment to kiss the top of Eda's head, just because she can. 

She never thought she'd find a nest comfortable, but Eda makes it so. She might talk to her about getting a Mattress or something soft to lay on. 

"Good morning mi amor." (my love) She mumbles as Eda stirs awake. 

Eda lets out a happy noise before nuzzling Camila's face with her own. "Good morning Camie." 

Camila grins widely, her heart spinning in her chest. "We should probably go downstairs, honeybun."

Eda whines, nuzzling her face into Camila's neck. "Nooooo." 

Camila snorts. "We have to make breakfast for the kids." 

"They can cook for themselves." Eda says clinging to Camila and trying to keep her in bed. 

"Just because they can doesn't mean they should." Camila reminds softly, pressing her lips to the top of Eda's head. 

Eda groans, but relents. "Fine. Let's get the little witches some food." 

The two head downstairs to find Lilith already there. She is working over the stove. Eda seems surprised. "Lily?" 

Lilith startles, jumping a little before realizing who it is. “Ah… Good morning Edalyn, Camila.” 

Camila gives a slight nod in acknowledgment. Before smiling softly. "What are you making?" 

Lilith blushes, looking down. "Oh… nothing special. Amity just mentioned how her favorite thing to eat for breakfast is breakfast burritos and I wanted to make it for her." 

That's so precious. She understands the sentiment and gives Lilith a pat on the shoulder.

"That's great, Lilith. It smells really good." Camila says earnestly. Lilith responds with a shy smile that contrasts everything she has heard about Lilith. 

She seems to be very serious about raising the Blight kids. Good. 

The two make small talk, with Eda clinging to Camila, until the first kids emerge from their room.

Once everyone gets breakfast, they all sit at the table and chat happily. Eda hooks her ankle over Camila's leg under the table, and Camila has to hide her smile with another bite of her burrito. 

"Lilith. You should come join us for meals. Daily." Camila says to her quietly, as the kids have their own conversation.

Lilith looks up, shocked. She was probably unsure if she would be welcome. “Oh, uh, thank you. I will take you up on that.”

Luz hasn’t spoken in the past few minutes, her brows furrowed. "Mami.." She says quietly, and trailing off. 

Everyone's attention shifts to Luz. "Yes mija?" 

Luz bites her lip apprehensively. “Today is the end of the two weeks, and I was...what are we going to do?”

The other kids look up in horror. Emira is the one who speaks up. “Are you-are you going to leave us?”

Camila shakes her head. “No, no. We won’t be leaving queridas (darlings). Actually I wanted to talk about it after school, but I suppose now is a good time.”

"I have been planning on going back to work in the human world, I don't want to leave my patients. But I also want to stay here with all of you. So, I will go to work there and come back to spend the rest of my day with all of you. If Eda is okay with me living here full time, of course." She explains quickly. All of the kids relax almost immediately once it becomes clear that she isn't leaving.

Eda snorts. "Of course you're allowed here. This place is all of your homes as much as it is mine."

Camila looks over, feeling overwhelmed with love. She links their hands together, and gently pulls it up to kiss her hand. "Thank you, little owl." 

There is a chorus of 'aww's' from Edric and Emira while Luz fake gags. Camila laughs, but she doesn't release her hand from Eda's.

Amity dramatically stands. "Oh! Look at the time! We should be getting to school."

Eda cackles as the kids make their way out the door.

“Bye Mija, Amity, Emira, Edric! Te quiero!” (I love you) She calls to them. 

“Bye!” the three Blights chorus.

“Bye Mami! Te quiero!” (I love you) Luz responds as the door closes. There is a moment of silence before Luz pokes her head back in.

“You can’t just tell them you love them without telling them what it means! I’m not going to explain it!”

Camila laughs when Luz slams the door closed. 

Lilith sips at her tea. “You are very good with these kids. They really trust you.”

Camila smiles. “Well, I have had a lot of practice.” 

Eda nods, standing and taking the plates. She only throws them into the sink for now. 

Lilith smiles nervously over her cup. “Well, if possible, could you give me some tips?”

Camila nods. “Of course. I’ll help you out. Starting tomorrow though. This is one of my last days of relaxation.” 

Lilith nods in understanding, and heads back to her room for now.

The rest of the day is filled with nothing but relaxation. Her and Eda curled on the couch with King.

Luz and Amity get home first. They don’t really say much, but they force their way into a cuddle pile. Well, force is a strong word. Eda and Camila make space immediately. 

Edric gets home next. He gasps in excitement at the cuddle pile and jumps in, squirming so that he can snuggle with Amity. Camila listens as he talks about his day and how Jerbo taught him about how plant abominations can help destroy invasive species in ecosystems.

Emira is back last, smiling brightly. She joins in after throwing her things down. It doesn’t take much prying from Luz to get Emira to spill that her date went really well, and she got an A plus on her illusions quiz. The immediate encouragement from the adults makes Emira blush.

No one moves. Or wants to. It only takes a few minutes for Lilith to wander in, wondering where Amity is. Walking over to the couch was a fatal mistake, because Eda grabs her arm and pulls her into the cuddle pile.

They should probably get up to get dinner now. But no one quite feels like moving. “Don’t they have like, magic Doordash?” Luz asks, making Camila burst out in laughter. They decide to wait for a little longer, enjoying their time together. 

Camila is beyond words. It has been so long since her family has felt complete. But sitting here with all of these people, Camila knows that this is where she was meant to be. And she couldn’t regret it if she tried.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you all so much for being patient while I write this. I am actually pretty proud of this!  
> If you all liked it, and want more about this universe, or these characters, or just enjoyed reading it, please let me know in the comments!!
> 
> If you want to scream at me about The Owl House or anything else, hmu up on tumblr @doctaaaaaaaar
> 
> Thank you again! I love you all!
> 
> ~KoB


End file.
